Teen Titans: The Death Script
by Shilozen
Summary: The Teen Titans meet two new young villains who turn out to be better than they think. Read and review! Will be updated once every week...
1. Chapter 1

**The Death Script**

**Chapter 1**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Teen Titans or any of the Teen Titans franchise. However, I do own my Original Characters in this story, and they are my property and only mine and if I catch anyone using them without my permission, they will face the wrath of Trigon. I have his phone number.**

The Teen Titans, as most know, live in a T-shaped tower appropriately dubbed Titans Tower in Jump City. The Titans led pretty normal lives... Aside from the fact that they were superheroes. The Titans' names were as follows - Robin, the leader - Starfire, the alien princess - Cyborg, the handy part-human part-robot African American engineer - Raven, the gloomy demoness who knew how to pack a punch - and Beast Boy, the innocent and fun loving green boy who could transform into animals... What they didn't know was that there would be two new little helpers who would be joining them soon. And they were far from little.

Robin was sitting on the roof of Titans Tower, eating his breakfast, which consisted of a dry croissant and coffee. He heard a noise from behind him as he finished off the last of his croissant. Robin instantly knew who it was before turning around, due to the weight of the footsteps. "Hello, Cyborg," Robin said without turning around as he sipped his coffee. "Geez, Robin," Cyborg said, walking up to him. "How'd you know it was me?" Robin shrugged and said, "I guess it was just... intuition?" "Yeah right," Cyborg muttered. He leaned over the rail that encircled the top roof of Titans Tower. "Is it just me, or is crime a lot less, well, you know, frequent these days?" Cyborg asked. "No," Robin said, shaking his head. "It's not just you." "But it can't be us, could it?" Cyborg asked. "I mean, we're just one team of superheroes... and that's all we are. One team. Not two or three. Just one." Robin nodded his head in agreement. "It could be that there's someone else out there, I guess," Robin said with a sigh. "And hopefully they're on our side. Or at least independent." "Oh yeah," Cyborg said in agreement. "But hey, maybe Beast Boy's figured it out." Robin couldn't help but chuckle. Cyborg gave a little chuckle himself. Robin just sipped his coffee and said, "Yeah right."


	2. Chapter 2

**The Death Script**

**Chapter 2**

**Author's Note: Quick thank you to MysteryAgain for reviewing! Thank you for your advice and hopefully I was able to put it into play here well enough for it to be a clearer chapter. Thank you once again!**

**Disclaimer: Ah... I do not own the Teen Titans or any of the Teen Titans franchise. However, I do own my Original Characters that are in this story and they are mine and mine alone, and if I catch anyone using them without my permission, they will face the wrath of Trigon. I have his phone number.**

As Beast Boy was playing video games, Raven was reading a book behind the counter in the kitchen. Raven would look up every once in a while and sigh as she saw Beast Boy wasting his life in front of video games. She always wondered what he found engrossing in those sort of things. As she went back to her reading, something purple and slimy fell on a page.

"Oh I am so very sorry, friend Raven!" the voice of Starfire exclaimed.

Raven sighed and wiped the slimy pudding off the page of her book with her hand. She tried to go back to her reading, but it was highly impossible, what with Beast Boy yelling to himself and Starfire always dropping pudding every seven seconds. Raven, exasperated with the situation, got up and started to leave the room.

"Wait! Friend Raven!" Starfire called after her.

"What?" Raven said.

"Do you not wish to try some of my delicious Tameranean delicacy, Glorg pudding supreme?" Starfire asked, holding out an over-sized bowl of the slimy pudding-like dish.

Raven shuddered at the thought.

"No thank you," she said.

Starfire frowned and went back to her cooking. Beast Boy kept yelling, so Raven quietly slipped out. But then the alarm rang. Raven counted down on her fingers.

"Three... two... one..." she muttered.

"TITANS!" Robin shouted, coming down from the roof.

Raven sighed and walked over to the mainframe console, shutting off Beast Boy's video game in the process.

"Hey!" Beast Boy said. "I was using that!"

"There's trouble out there and you want to play a video game?!" Raven shouted.

"Geez, Raven," Beast Boy said, holding up his hands in protest. "Settle down. Chillax."

Cyborg face-palmed himself as Beast Boy sealed his doom. Raven used a black aura to lift Beast Boy up and give him the mother of all wedgies. Beast Boy screamed like a little girl as Raven set him down. Raven smirked and turned back to the computer mainframe. She went through all the security cameras in the city before coming to the correct one. She zoomed in on one particular spot and gasped.

"What is it Raven?" Robin asked.

"Look at those criminals," Raven said. "See their belts?"

"Yeah, but why?" Robin asked, slightly confused.

"You see that symbol?" Raven asked.

Robin nodded and just shrugged.

"What does that have to do with anything?" Cyborg asked.

"I'll explain later, but we have to stop them!" Raven said, already heading out.

"You guys go ahead, I'll catch up with you in a second," Robin said, waving them out.

All the Titans headed out, save for Robin, who kept zooming in on the crime scene. He eventually grew close enough to see the insignia on the criminals' belts. As he got closer, he gasped.

It was the rune symbol for Trigon.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Author's Note: Thank you to azure flame knight 12 for reviewing! I am very excited as to where this story is going and I think you all will enjoy it. And a gracious thanks to you Mister Knight for following this story!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans or any of the Teen Titans franchise. I do own my Original Characters in this story and they are mine, just so you know, so if I catch anyone using them without my permission, then they will face the wrath of Trigon. I have his phone number.**

As Robin headed out of the Tower, he couldn't help but wonder if Trigon was back. He shook his head, banishing the thought.

"We vanquished Trigon, we vanquished Trigon," he muttered to himself over and over.

As Robin was thinking these things on the way to the crime scene, the others were having a difficult time finding the scene of the crime, as Beast Boy insisted on stopping at every known food cart in Jump City.

"Dude, at least it's not, like, Slade, you know," he would say, chowing down on his newly acquired food.

"Seriously?" was all Cyborg would say.

Eventually, Raven grew tired of his constant food stops, so she transformed his latest food vocation into a permanent final stop.

"Last stop, I promise," Beast Boy said.

Raven took the chili cheese tofu dog and gave him a mischievous look. She slammed the tofu dog into Beast Boy's face. Beast Boy gaped at the messy stain on his clothing and face and groaned.

"Seriously Raven?" Beast Boy moaned.

"Yeah, seriously Raven?" Cyborg said.

"Why are you upset, Cyborg?" Raven asked, preparing to depart.

"Because now I have to do his laundry!" Cyborg whined.

After Raven rolled her eyes, she spotted two figures in the distance, dressed in what appeared to be cheap Halloween costumes. One looked like a ninja sporting sunglasses and wearing a backpack, while the other looked like a normal person wearing a hockey mask, sunglasses, a black eye mask, a yellow jumpsuit, and a red spiky wig. However, these supposedly normal-looking people were quite intimidating and appeared to be carrying bank bags of some sort.

"Cyborg!" Raven called.

"Yes?" Cyborg yelled.

"What sort of crime are we looking for?" Raven asked, slightly nervous.

"A bank robbery... Why?" a puzzled Cyborg asked.

"Uh oh..." Raven said.

As the robbers grew closer, Raven saw Robin riding into the area on his motorcycle. Robin and Raven exchanged a certain look and Raven pointed towards the two running figures. Robin gasped slightly as he saw how fast the two were running. At first, he wondered why. But then he saw the police officer's and the police cars chasing after the two criminals. As Robin warned the other Titans of the approaching duo, Raven held her ground and watched to make sure they didn't escape. Cyborg prepared to fight whichever came first. But then the ninja did the unexpected. It stopped. Dead in its tracks. The freaky one kept running and rammed right into Raven. Raven fell to the ground and the freak started pummeling her.

The ninja, in a robotic voice, yelled, "Stop!"

The freak did so and looked right at the ninja.

"Why?" the freak said in a high-pitched voice. "I was just getting started!"

The ninja just calmly walked over, hoisting the bank bag over its shoulder. It kicked the struggling Raven into submission, then walked over to Robin and Starfire. Robin and Starfire prepared to fight the ninja-like person, whatever weapons it held.

"You had better not come over to where we stand!" Starfire called out.

"You don't scare us!" Robin yelled.

The ninja just kept walking towards them, not intimidated by anything Robin had to say. Then it threw something at Robin. Robin caught it in his hands. It was a long stick of some sort. Then it started beeping. The freak stood up and looked right at Robin.

"Don't worry!" the freak said. "It won't harm you!"

The ninja merely nodded. It started walking back towards the freak.

"Yeah, that's right!" Beast Boy called out. "Just keep walking!"

The ninja stopped and turned around. It held up a tiny smoke bomb. "Sayonara suckers!" the ninja yelled. It threw down the smoke bomb and the entire street became clouded in smoke. The freak cackled wildly as it and the ninja ran away.

As the Titans coughed, they never noticed that the long stick that the ninja had given Robin had stopped beeping.

Then it locked onto its target.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Author's Note: Well, here I am again! Thank you to garbage men are evil for reviewing and thank you so very much for the tips! It has really helped and I have edited the previous chapters to make sure everything was properly done. Thank you once again! Spread the word about my story so that others can help me! Alright, let's begin!**

**DISCLAIMER: Once again, I do not own the Teen Titans or the Teen Titans franchise, however I do own my Original Characters and those OCs are mine only, got that? If I so much as catch someone using them without my permission, they will face the wrath of Trigon. I have his phone number.**

As the Titans headed back to the Tower, they felt as if something was out of place. Robin and Cyborg were running on the ground as Starfire flew high in the sky. As Raven walked, Beast Boy insisted on turning into a raven and encircling Raven's head as he flew around and around. After about three minutes of this, Raven swatted Beast Boy from the sky and began flying at a very fast rate towards the tower. As Cyborg helped the fallen Beast Boy up, he noticed something flying in the sky that wasn't Raven or Starfire. Starfire was flying beside Raven and was heading towards the Tower. Cyborg squinted his one good eye and used his robotic eye to zoom in on the flying object.

"Yo, Beastie!" Cyborg said.

"Yeah?" Beast Boy asked.

"Can you fly up there and get a closer look at that thing up there in the sky?" Cyborg asked, pointing up in the sky.

"Sure thing, Cy," Beast Boy said, morphing into a hawk.

Cyborg kept running alongside Robin as beast Boy took a closer look at the flying item. Robin looked down at his hand where the long stick that the ninja had thrown him was lying still. Cyborg looked over at Robin, who had a strange expression on his face.

"Uh... Cyborg?" Robin asked, turning towards Cyborg.

"Yeah, Rob?" Cyborg replied, not taking his eyes of Cyborg.

"Have you noticed that this stick thing stopped beeping a while back?" Robin asked.

Cyborg stopped dead in his tracks. He looked right at Robin and they both knew that they were thinking the exact same thing.

"Do you think..." Robin started.

Robin was cut off by a scream from Starfire. The flying object had hurtled itself towards Starfire and Raven. The flying item looked like a three foot tall and two feet wide metal sphere that had a propeller attached to the back of it. It had a small tube protruding from the front of it which was firing tiny projectiles at Starfire and Raven that appeared to be stunning and shocking the girls, causing them to fall from the sky. Cyborg ran as fast as he could and caught both Starfire and Raven in his arms and carried them over to where Robin stood. Beast Boy flew down from the sky and morphed back into a human.

"What do you think that was?" Beast Boy asked.

"I don't know, but watch out!" Cyborg yelled.

"Here it comes again!" Robin shouted.

Raven slowly got up with some help from Beast Boy and Cyborg and began firing dark bolts from her hands at the metal flyer. Starfire herself got up and began blasting the weapon with her star bolts. Cyborg used his arm to shoot at the weapon, causing it to shake uncontrollably. As Beast Boy attacked the weapon and Robin threw a strangely shaped ninja star at it, Cyborg fired one final shot, Raven threw one final blast of dark energy, and Starfire blasted on final star bolt, the weapon shook heavily and shot Beast Boy one final time with its stun gun. Then it exploded into three large pieces, which shot in random directions. Cyborg picked one of the pieces up and read the tiny inscription on it.

"Only A Distraction?" Cyborg said.

"Yeah, what kind of company name is that?" Beast Boy asked, scratching his head.

Raven slapped Beast Boy and gave him a pointed look.

"It's not a company name! It's a message!" Raven explained.

"Oh..." Beast Boy said, rubbing the back of his neck, slightly embarrassed.

"Wait a second... If this was only a distraction, then... Uh oh..." Cyborg said.

"THE TOWER!" the Titans all said together.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Author's Note: These chapters, one, two, three, and four, they are all very good, but I believe chapter five and onward will be the best ones. So, on with the tale!**

**Disclaimer: No, I do not own the Teen Titans, so don't go copyright infringing me, okay? But I do own my Original Characters in this tale. So if I so much as catch someone using them without my permission, they will face the wrath of Trigon. I have his phone number.**

The Teen Titans arrived at the T-Tower... Just as someone else did.

"Who could they be?" Robin wondered aloud.

For there, right in front of their beloved tower, stood the two criminals from earlier. But this time, each was holding a stick of what looked to be dynamite. The ninja held out its hand in a stopping motion, causing the Titans to pause. The ninja walked up to them, holding out what appeared to be a file folder. Robin took it and flipped through it. Inside were various surveillance shots throughout the city depicting different petty thieves stealing various items from small shops. The freaky one walked up to Robin and sighed.

"You see?" the freak said. "You only go after the big ones, leaving the small ones to the police."

Robin looked up from the folder. He saw that the two villains were waiting for him to answer.

"Well, I... I guess we didn't realize how important the little things were," Robin said quietly. "But why are you, two criminals, telling us this?"

The freak's eyes lit up slightly. Raven sensed a fluctuation in its emotions that seemed to calm down quite quickly compared to normal humans...  
If it was human...

"Just think about it," the freak said, tossing Robin the unlit stick of dynamite.

The ninja walked alongside the freak, but then stopped. It turned towards the Titans for one second. Raven could sense its own sadness rise and fall in an increasing speed.

"We're different," the ninja said quietly.

Then the ninja and the freak quickly ran off. Robin was about to yell for them to stop, but Starfire put a soothing hand on his shoulder. Cyborg gave Robin a small smile, then took the file folder from Robin's hands. He flipped it over and saw a small note written on the back.

Cyborg read it aloud...

"Whatever you do, do not pursue us... We will be there when you least expect it... - Shade and Freak"

"Shade and Freak?" Beast Boy asked, glancing at the note to make sure that was what it said.

"Yup, I guess so," Cyborg said.

Cyborg handed the folder back to Robin and began pacing back and forth.

"Well, I guess the least we could do is go inside the tower and begin researching them," Robin said.

"But they specifically told us not to pursue them," Raven said with a hint of concern in her usually monotonous voice.

"Yes, friend Cyborg and friend Robin," Starfire said, "Should we do not the pursuing and instead let them do the seeking?"

Robin sighed in exasperation and nodded.

"Let's just go inside," he said.

As the Titans headed inside the Titans Tower, Raven sensed a presence unlike any other she had felt before. It felt nervous and scared. She looked around and then realized what had happened. The presence she sensed wasn't a presence at all. The nervousness wasn't some other entity at all.

It was her.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**Author's Note: I feel like I am very pleased with this chapter. If you've noticed any of the characters being a little out of character, then know that it is all a part of the story I am spinning... Heh heh.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except the clothes on my back, so I do not own the Teen Titans. Once again, I own my Original Characters, and if I catch someone or something using them without my permission, they will face the wrath of Trigon. I have his phone number.**

As quickly as Raven caught herself being nervous, she banished her nervousness from her mind. It pleased her that it was gone so quickly and she began to head inside the Tower after her fellow Titans. Inside the Tower, Robin and Cyborg were examining the file folder Shade, the ninja, had given them, Beast Boy was looking over blueprints for a new gadget of Cyborg's, Starfire was cooking some Tameranean gloop, and Raven was trying to begin meditating. Robin looked up from the file folder and walked over to where a giant boom box that Beast Boy had somehow acquired was resting atop a table. Robin pressed the play button and a loud rap song blared out. Robin grinned. He was a big fan of rap and hip hop, but not as much as Beast Boy, who was obsessed with the music. Raven opened up one eye, then sighed. Beast Boy looked up from the blueprints he was reading and smiled widely. He began dancing to the beat and Robin chuckled. Cyborg laughed at his goofy friend and got up from where he was sitting, as Starfire, while dancing, was waving around a spoon covered in Glorg, which kept splattering Cyborg in the face. Cyborg walked over to Raven and showed her a certain photo that he had taken from the folder.

"See this picture, Rae?" Cyborg asked.

"Yes, I do," Raven said. "And it's Raven, not Rae."

"Whatever," Cyborg muttered. "Anyways, look in the bottom right and top right corners. What do you see?"

"Just... Wait a minute," Raven said, her eyes widening. "Is that Shade and Freak?"

"Yeah," Cyborg replied. "It's like that in pretty much every photo. They're in some spot, hidden of course, in every photograph."

Raven just kept examining and staring at the picture. Beast Boy danced over to where she and Cyborg were sitting and began doing some sort of odd arm-waving dance move that he claimed helped him pick up girls. Raven rolled her eyes and went back to trying to find out why Shade and Freak were in every photo. Cyborg brought the rest of the file folder over to where Raven was sitting and let her examine it.

"It's like they're stalking us," Raven said. "Perhaps they want something from us."

"Maybe, maybe not. Maybe they just like us... A lot?" Cyborg wondered aloud with a shrug.

Raven shook her head. Robin came up behind her and looked over her shoulder at the folder. Beast Boy stopped dancing and transformed into a small mouse, crawling up Raven's arm and onto her shoulder to take a peek at the pictures. Starfire continued to make her Glorg while the others glanced at the folder alongside Raven.

"Friends, why do you think the Shade and the Freak are following us?" Starfire asked, stirring the Glorg mixture.

"Maybe they're working for Slade's minions that were left over!" Robin said, striking his palm with his fist.

"Dude," Beast Boy said, crawling down from Raven's shoulder and back onto the floor. "Quit it with the Slade obsession already!"

Robin crossed his arms just as Beast Boy morphed back into a human.

"Yeah, man," Cyborg said, standing up and stretching his cybernetic limbs. "Slade's dead. We killed him. Or, uh, Terra sort of did."

Beast Boy's pointy ears drooped at the mention of the traitor who had been one of his closest friends and his most trusted ally.

"Anyways," Raven said, trying to distract Beast Boy from the mention of Terra, "I believe they want information for someone, but not Slade."

"Then who?" Beast Boy asked.

Raven got up, handed Cyborg the file folder, and walked over to the computer console. She brought up the image she had paused the city security cameras at and zoomed in on Shade and Freak. She zoomed in a bit more on their belts and motioned for the rest of the Titans to come over. Starfire quickly rushed over as her concoction bubbled. As they all gathered around the system, Raven pointed to the picture of the zoomed in belts.

"See that?" Raven asked.

All the other Titans gasped. The rune symbol of Trigon was right in front of them on that screen. Robin gulped, Beast Boy fainted, Cyborg stared, and Starfire screamed in horror. Raven winced. She clicked out of the picture and brought up a new one, which was a zoomed in version of their meeting with Shade and Freak outside the Tower. Raven maneuvered the photo and the screen showed Shade and Freak's backs. On their backs were holders for various weapons and wrapped around one of the straps on Shade's was a piece of white cloth that had a hand painted red rune on it. On closer investigation, it was revealed to be the rune for death.

"Somehow, Trigon must be using them for something," Raven said. "Because runes like that aren't just common knowledge."

"Maybe it was just a doodle or an accident," Beast Boy said from on the floor.

"Maybe," Raven said. "But I still don't trust them."

"We'll arrange a meeting with them," Robin said,

"How about at the pizza place," a synthesized voice said from outside.

"Who was that?!" Robin yelled, looking around.

"Here," the voice said.

Robin looked up and saw Shade hanging upside down and looking in the Tower through an open window.

"See you then," Shade said with a wave.

Then Shade disappeared.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**Author's Note: You know that good feeling you get when you know something went the way you had planned and it turned out good or better than you thought? Well I got that on this chapter. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Yeah, yeah, I do not own the Teen Titans or the franchise, or else I'd be rich. However, I do own the Original Characters and the storyline, so if I catch anyone or anything using them without my permission, they will face the wrath of Trigon. I have his phone number.**

Robin could not get over the shock of seeing Shade in the window. It was just so unexpected. The day had come for them to meet Shade and Freak at the pizzeria place called Donny's Pizzeria, the best place in Jump City to get pizza. Beast Boy was ecstatic to go there again.

"Oh my freaking gosh!" Beast Boy yelled in Cyborg's ear for the umpteenth time. "We're going to Donny's!"

"Dude," Cyborg said, sticking his fingers in his ears. "We just went there last night! And the night before that!"

"Yeah," Raven said in an annoyed voice. "Aren't you even the least bit tired of that place?"

"Nope," Beast Boy said with a grin.

"Oh joy!" Starfire exclaimed, twirling around the Titans Tower common room. "I am most excited to get the pizza of Donny!"

Raven groaned as Cyborg chuckled at Starfire's extravagant mannerisms. Beast Boy began flipping through a motorcycle magazine as he waited for the others to get ready to go. Cyborg glanced at his watch constantly to make sure they weren't late. He checked it one last time before getting up and heading out to the garage.

"Well, it's time to go!" Cyborg said as he left the room.

Starfire skipped along happily after him as Raven moped and Robin scowled. Beast Boy immediately got up and ran to the T Car just as Raven got up, grumbling that she never had a chance to read or meditate in peace. She brightened up a little bit however when Robin said that she could bring along a book and that they wouldn't disturb her. As they all got into the T Car, Cyborg turned on the radio to a dance music station. Beast Boy and Starfire happily danced in the car as the annoyed Raven frowned and read her book. Robin just nodded his head to the beat and laughed at how ridiculous Beast Boy looked trying to do the robot sitting down. Soon, they arrived at the pizzeria. They noticed that there was no one there but two children that were not quite teenagers lounging in a booth. They looked like siblings and their attention was caught when the Titans walked into the pizza place. The children waved at the Titans excitedly, causing Beast Boy to walk over to them.

"Come on guys!" Beast Boy said, waving the rest of the Titans over. "They're fans!"

The rest of the Titans walked over to where Beast Boy was standing and began looking the children over. One was a boy and one was a girl and they both had remotely alike facial features, which led them to deduce that they were indeed siblings. The girl beckoned the Titans to bend down and she whispered to them.

"We know who you're waiting for," the girl said.

Robin gulped slightly and opened his mouth to say something, but the boy shushed him.

"They gave us a message to tell you," the boy said.

"What is it?" Robin said, a hint of worry traceable in his voice.

"They told us to tell you that they would be here, but in the way you least expect," the girl said.

"And what does that mean?" Raven asked, suspicious of the two children. The duo looked at each other and smiled. Then they said something very interesting.

"They said they would arrive in style," the kids said in sync.

The children got up and left the restaurant, leaving behind a tip of ten dollars. The Titans all piled into the booth the kids had previously occupied and waited for Shade and Freak to show up. Robin sighed and began looking over the pizza menu. Then they heard the door open and all of the Titans looked at once. Shade and Freak walked in and sat down at a table. Shade saw the Titans and gave them a nod. Freak merely waved the slightest bit and opened a menu. The Titans all walked over to where Shade and Freak were sitting and crossed their arms.

"Well, well, well," Robin said. "About time you showed up."

Shade grunted and Freak chuckled a bit.

"We were on time, my dear Titans," Freak said with a laugh.

He pointed up at a clock on the pizzeria wall. It said it was one o'clock. Robin glanced at his watch. It also said one o'clock.

"Oh, wait," Robin said, slapping his forehead with his hand. "We never set a time!"

"Exactly," Freak said, going back to perusing the menu.

"Hey, dude," Beast Boy said to Shade. "Nice mask. You must be a pretty cool guy or something."

Shade looked at Beast Boy.

"I'm a female," Shade said.

Beast Boy laughed hysterically.

"Yeah, right... That's a good one," he said, wiping a fake tear from his eye.

"Whatever," Shade said simply.

"Well, I'm a person of the male species, just so you know," Freak said.

Beast Boy grinned and high-five'd Freak.

"I'm what they call a boy, a guy, a dude, a brother from another mother," Freak said with a laugh.

"Ha! Good one, dude!" Beast Boy said.

Robin uncrossed his arms and reached over to pull Freak's mask off, just out of curiosity, to see if he would let him. At the last minute, Freak swatted his hand away.

"Uh, uh, uh!" Freak said, wagging his finger at Robin. "No touchy!"

Robin crossed his arms again.

"So what did you want to discuss?" Robin asked.

"A truce," Freak said. "You don't go after us, we don't commit any more crimes. Deal?"

Freak held out his hand for Robin to shake. Robin glanced down at Freak's outstretched hand. He sighed and took it, shaking it firmly.

"Deal," Robin said with a grimace.

Robin could sense that Freak was grinning underneath his mask.

And he knew...

Super villains don't keep promises.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**Author's Note: I hope this turns out right...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans. I own my story and my Original Characters. If anyone uses them without my permission they face the wrath of Trigon. I have his phone number.**

It had been almost four months since the Teen Titans made the deal with their stalkers, Shade and Freak. And Robin was right about them. They didn't keep their end of the promise. But the Titans kept their end of the deal. Whenever Shade and Freak committed a crime, the Titans would go to the crime scene, call the police, and then they would try and hide to make sure Shade and Freak didn't see them. The only reason they kept this routine up was so that they could at least put Shade and Freak in prison. Now, back at the T-Tower, Cyborg was researching Shade and Freak on his laptop to see if he could find any information on them. Cyborg thought for a moment, then typed something in the search engine on his browser. A lot of search suggestions popped up. Cyborg frowned slightly and thought for a moment. Then he clicked one of them. A ton of photographs and a news article about recent crime sprees thought to be masterminded by Shade and Freak popped up.

"Yo guys!" Cyborg called out.

"Yeah?" Robin asked, walking over to where Cyborg sat.

"Did you know that there is a search about Shade and Freak that's really popular?" Cyborg asked.

"Wait... What is it?" Robin asked.

"Uh... Shade and Freak insane?" Cyborg replied.

"Let me see," Robin said.

Cyborg turned the laptop towards Robin. Robin clicked on the news article result and perused it for information. As he scrolled through it, his eye caught onto something very strange. The writer seemed to know a lot about Shade and Freak. There was a link to the contributor's website on the webpage, which Robin clicked. The website that the link redirected him to seemed very plain and simple enough so that there would be easy navigation. Robin clicked on the profile of the author. After clicking on it, he was taken to a page that read as follows...

"My name is Zoe Sim. I am a freelance writer and photographer and I go as the wind blows - wherever I can. I also work for a pizza place called Donny's Pizzeria and I have met the Teen Titans. I know a lot about the heroes and villains of this city because of my work. If people ever suspect me of being one of them, I just show them my resume and they understand. Here is an updated picture and biography of me."

Robin scrolled down the page and came across the photo. It showed a girl with long black hair and a boy with short spiky black hair standing together with their arms around each other's shoulders and flashing peace signs to the camera. The caption underneath read "Zoe Sim and Kenneth Wild". Robin tapped Cyborg's shoulder and showed him the picture.

"Don't they look familiar?" Robin asked Cyborg.

"Yeah, aren't they the kids from the pizza place?" Cyborg said, taking the laptop back.

"You're right!" Robin said excitedly. "We should go talk to them and see if they have any information."

"Well, they look smart," Cyborg remarked.

"Yeah. They seem very intelligent," Robin said.

"With their resources and skills, they seem like the right kind of intelligence gatherers," came a voice from behind Robin.

Robin and Cyborg both jumped and saw Raven standing behind them, smirking.

"Don't do that!" Cyborg yelled. "You'll make my heart monitors crash!"

Raven shrugged and took the laptop from Cyborg. She clicked on the photograph of the two children and downloaded it. At that very moment, Beast Boy came running up, panting like a dog. Raven began writing down something on a piece of paper, then she handed it to Cyborg, who took it and put it in his pocket. Then Raven turned to Beast Boy and helped him stand up better.

"Guys," Beast Boy said, slightly out of breath. "They're at it again."

"Who?" Raven asked.

"Shade and Freak," Beast Boy said, breathing in another gulp of air.

"What are they doing?" Robin asked.

"They're in the city square, holding up a line of donut shop customers for their money," Beast Boy said.

"We'll have to wait to contact those kids," Robin said.

Raven practically dragged Starfire from the kitchen, due to the fact that Starfire was apparently making a very important Glorg recipe.

"But it will burn!" Starfire screamed.

"Whatever," Raven said, dragging Starfire to the T Car.

The only mobile transportation they owned, the T Car was Raven's least favorite thing to ride in, due to the fact that she always had to sit next to or in between Beast Boy and Starfire. As Cyborg started the car up, they heard something outside the vehicle. Raven got out and looked outside and into the garage. Then Shade popped out in front of her.

"Going somewhere?" Shade asked.

"Uh..." Raven started. "Where's Freak?"

"Holding the fort," Shade replied.

Raven instantly knew what Shade meant. Freak was holding up the customers while Shade was here, distracting them. Raven quickly got back into the car.

"Drive!" she yelled.

Cyborg stepped on the gas pedal and they rocketed out of the garage. Cyborg quickly got them to the city square, but as Raven got out, someone popped back in front of her.

"Miss me?" Shade asked.

"Where were you?" Raven demanded.

"On the roof," Shade said, pointing to the T Car roof.

Raven sighed in exasperation. Cyborg walked around to Raven was and almost jumped when he saw Shade there.

"Woah!" Cyborg yelled. "What are you doing here?"

Shade pretended to think a moment.

"You know, I guess this is kind of difficult to say," Shade said.

"What are you doing here?" Cyborg asked, his tone sounding threatening.

"Distracting you," Shade said.

Cyborg's eyes bugged and he summoned all the Titans. They all quickly decided unanimously that Shade wasn't worth it and that they should just go to the crime scene.

"You know," Shade said loudly, causing all the Titans to turn around and focus.

Shade pointed behind the group of heroes.

"I didn't want to resort to such drastic measures to get your attention," said a voice from behind the Titans.

All the Titans jumped and turned around to see Freak standing there.

"What do you want?" Robin asked.

"For you to hear us out," Freak said.

"Why should I?" Robin said, gritting his teeth in anger. "You broke our deal!"

Freak held up two fingers that were crossed together. Robin groaned.

"I let all those people go," Freak said.

"Why?" Robin asked in a surprised voice.

"Because we didn't want to hurt them," Shade said.

"Okay, but you guys could have just called us," Robin said pointedly.

Shade smacked Freak on the back of the head.

"Why didn't we think of that?" Shade yelled.

Robin chuckled.

Maybe they weren't so bad after all.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**Author's Note: Nine down and twenty one to go! Also, I got an idea for this chapter after watching a lot of Teen Titans episodes. I think this is the point where I'll introduce the amazingly horrific secrets of our favorite little anti-heroes/anti-villains Shade and Freak...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans, the franchise, Titans Tower, or the T Car. However I do own my Original Characters and story-line so if I catch anyone using them without my permission they shall and will face the wrath of Trigon. I have his phone number.**

As Shade and Freak reprimanded each other for not remembering that they could call the Teen Titans, Robin just watched in wonder. He hadn't realized it until now, but the two thieves acted like siblings. Beast Boy nudged Raven with his elbow.

"Reminds you of us, doesn't it, huh?" Beast Boy asked Raven playfully.

In response, Raven simply cloaked him in dark energy and pulled his underwear all the way over his head. Beast Boy frowned and began to sulk. Meanwhile, Starfire looked at Shade and Freak in confusion and tapped Cyborg's metal shoulder.

"What is it that these two are doing?" Starfire innocently asked Cyborg.

"Uh, well, um, it seems that they're annoyed at each other," Cyborg answered truthfully.

"Yet they're not completely angry with each other," Robin said aloud.

Shade and Freak briefly stopped arguing to look at Robin for a second. Then they went back to bickering, causing Robin to sigh in exasperation. Robin put his hands on their shoulders, causing them both to stop yelling. Each of them mumbled an apology to each other, making Robin smile broadly. He began walking with them towards the T Car. The two confused criminals looked down at Robin, who was over an inch shorter than him. Robin put his arms around their shoulders and when they got to the T Car, he shoved them in the back seat. Robin then gestured for the other Titans to get into the car. Raven sighed and reluctantly got into the back of the car with Beast Boy and Starfire.

"Wait!" Shade said. "I need a lawyer!"

Robin chuckled to himself as he climbed into the passenger seat and Cyborg got into the driver's seat. Robin looked from the back seat to the front seat and saw Raven squished between Beast Boy and Shade, looking very unhappy.

"Hey, Raven, do you want my seat?" Robin asked.

"Just... drive!" Raven said, shaking her head.

Robin shrugged and Cyborg drove off.

"Do I need a lawyer for where we're going?" Shade asked.

Both Shade and Freak crossed their arms and looked at Robin. Robin shook his head and smiled.

"Not where you're going," Robin said.

Shade and Freak both breathed a sigh of relief. Soon enough, Cyborg pulled into the garage of the Titans Tower.

"Wait a second," Shade said.

"What?" Robin asked.

"Why are we here?" Freak replied.

Robin just led them inside the Tower. In the T Car, Raven breathed rapidly, trying to get her breath back from being heavily squished by Beast Boy when he sneezed and accidentally turned into a bear. Beast Boy helped Raven and Starfire out of the car and they all headed up the stairs leading into Titans Tower, leaving Cyborg alone with the car.

"Man, Robin," Cyborg muttered to himself. "I hope you know what you're doing."

Cyborg shut off the car's engine and stepped out into the garage, making sure to close all the doors and locking it securely. In the Titans common room, Robin went over to the computer console by the television and pulled up the web browser. Robin went to the worldwide search and typed in "Shade and Freak thieves or heroes?". The search showed two different videos. The first one was entitled "Friend or Foe?" and showed Shade and Freak helping out two teenagers being mugged for their money. The second video was entitled "Thieves of Wonder" and it showed Shade and Freak stealing multiple items without their victims even noticing, then swiftly fighting off the cops. Robin, after completely watching through both videos, turned back around to turn towards Shade and Freak, now standing awkwardly in the Titans Tower common room.

"This is why I brought you here," Robin said.

"To bask in your glory?" Freak asked.

"To make us feel like worthless low lives in your palace of wonder?" Shade said sarcastically.

"No," Robin said. "To help you."

Shade and Freak exchanged confused looks and turned back to Robin.

"You two have skills," Robin said. "I want to train you to use them better."

"How?" Shade asked. "We're... considered villains. You're a hero."

"People change," was all Robin said.

Robin turned and left them standing there to ponder his words. Beast Boy then came walking up to Shade and Freak.

"Take off your masks," Beast Boy said bluntly.

"What?!" Freak asked.

"I said, take off your masks," Beast Boy replied. "Oh, come on! Please!"

"Why?" Freak asked.

"Because, I'm not wearing one," Beast Boy said smugly.

"Good point," Freak muttered. "Fine. Whatever."

Freak pulled off his hockey mask, leaving the red spiky wig intact, and took off his sunglasses. He also removed a tiny voice changer microphone from beside his mouth.

"There?" Freak asked. "You happy now?"

Freak began to put his sunglasses back on, but Beast Boy stopped him.

"Nuh uh uh!" Beast Boy said with a sly grin. "The wig too."

Freak sighed in exasperation and pulled the wig off, revealing his short and spiky black hair. Beast Boy's eyes widened when he saw what Freak looked like in real life.

"I knew it!" Beast Boy screamed.

"Knew what?" Freak asked, getting comfortable on the couch.

"That you were that kid from the picture!" Beast Boy yelled, pointing at Freak.

Shade was backing away from the scene and ended up walking slowly towards the kitchen.

"Hey!" Beast Boy called to Shade. "You too! You have to take your mask off!"

Shade was reluctant to do so. Beast Boy dragged Shade back into the common room. Shade sighed and began to take off the mask. Shade pulled the mask off, revealing a head, no less, wearing a beanie hat and a voice changer strapped onto the face. Shade removed the voice changer and beanie to reveal...

A girl...


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

**Author's Note: I am going to bet that you all are a little bit confused as to why I have the words "Death Script" in the title of this story... Let me enlighten you... This story is a mystery, even to me. I have an idea of how it will end, which will not disappoint you at all. You will see that the script part means the words in this tale, while the death part means that something or someone will die... But that I cannot guarantee... Forgive me if I have confused you even more... Now on with the adventure!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans, however I do own my Original Characters in this story, so if anyone so much as uses them without consulting me first and asking for my permission, they will face the wrath of Trigon. I have his phone number.**

After pulling off the mask, Shade pulled off the voice changer and the beanie...

Revealing a girl...

"Hello? I told you," Shade said, in a slightly robotic voice, grinning slightly as Beast Boy gaped at her.

Shade took the voice changer off her face completely. She cleared her throat and began to speak.

"The look on your face gives me the creeps, dude," Shade said.

Her voice was that of a regular girl's yet slightly deeper and more mature. She had long black hair and her eyes were grey. Freak's eyes were a blue grey sort of color and his hair was black as well, so they were apparently siblings. Beast Boy wiped the look of confusion off his face and went back to just staring at Shade in awe and confusion. At that moment, Raven walked into the living room part of the common room. She stopped abruptly when she saw two children, about in their teenage years, wearing Shade and Freak's costumes, but without the masks. She stared in shock.

"Uh... Hi?" Shade said sheepishly.

Shade gave a small wave to Raven, who promptly fainted. After Raven passed out, Shade went over to investigate her.

"Hmm..." Shade said, emitting a small sigh. "So this is the chick I kicked?"

"Uh... Well, yeah," Beast Boy said, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Um... Does she usually pass out?" Shade asked.

"No," Beast Boy said simply.

Beast Boy morphed into a cat and began purring. He then promptly walked, or rather trotted, his way over to where Raven was lying on the ground, passed out. He began to lick her face and she began to wake up. As soon as Raven saw who was licking her face, she yelped slightly and got up quickly. Shade knelt down to Beast Boy's level and got down on one knee. She scooped up Beast Boy into her arms and cradled him like a little baby.

"Oh my freaking gosh!" Shade said, apparently in an unnatural tone because Freak looked shocked at her.

"What?" Raven asked sternly, wiping cat saliva from off her cheek.

"He's so dang cute as a kitten!" Shade said, holding Beast Boy in cat form out towards Raven.

Raven put her hands out in front of her and just began backing away slowly. Then Shade started chasing Raven all over the Titans Tower with Beast Boy as a cat as her main weapon. Freak just sighed and shook his head, smiling at his best friend's hilarious antics. Shade came running back swiftly into the common room soon enough, not even panting or gasping for breath. She had a big wide smile on her face, proving that she had just shown Raven her skills.

"What did you do to her?" Freak asked, dread dripping from every word he said.

"I just threw him at her," Shade said with a shrug. "No big deal. He's a good flyer."

Freak gave her a look of shock.

"What?" Shade asked. "What did I do?"

Raven came storming into the common room, her face betraying her rage and fury. Her anger could almost be seen radiating from her. Shade and Freak spotted Beast Boy, still morphed in kitten form, curled up atop Raven's head, sleeping soundly like a baby angel.

"What is this?" Raven spat out, pointing angrily to the kitten sleeping on top of her head.

Shade and Freak snickered. Robin came jogging in alongside Starfire, who was sipping up what looked like mustard from a mustard bottle with a straw. Shade shuddered at the sight of the mustard, but was distracted when she realized she still had her mask off. She immediately grabbed the black ninja mask and stuck it back on. Robin looked at Shade for a second in confusion. Then it all clicked for Robin.

"You had your mask off didn't you?" Robin asked, a smug look on his face.

Shade sighed in defeat and pulled the mask off. She looked up at Robin, who had a look of shock and surprise on his face.

"You're a girl?!" Robin asked.

Shade nodded, slightly ticked off by the revealing of her identity. Right at that moment, Cyborg walked in, saw Shade and Freak unmasked, and immediately passed out. Shade pulled the mask back on.

"Now, if any one of you tells my secret identity to anyone..." Shade started.

"What will you do to us?" Beast Boy asked, still in cat form and waking up from his nap up on top of Raven's head.

"You'll be dead in the morning," Shade said, her hands on her hips.

"So no telling?" Beast Boy asked.

"No telling. Kapeesh?" Shade said.

All the Titans nodded their heads, knowing that Shade was perfectly serious.

"Dang I'm starving," Freak said.

Freak put his sunglasses and wig back on, grabbed his hockey mask, and ran into the kitchen to get something to eat.

"Wait a minute!" Beast Boy called out.

Beast Boy hopped off Raven's head, much to her relief, and transformed back into his human self.

"We could get pizza!" Beast Boy yelled.

At the mention of pizza, Cyborg immediately hopped up and ran to the garage to get the T Car ready.

"Pizza! Oh yeah!" Cyborg yelled.

Shade shook her head and went to go tell Freak, who was busy trying to figure out if it was safe or not to eat Starfire's latest attempt at food. Freak decided against it and turned around sharply, ramming right into the approaching Shade. The two wrestled it out on the floor a bit while Raven painstakingly picked furry green cat hairs out of her own purple violet hair and Robin discussed with Starfire why they shouldn't tell Shade and Freak's secret identities. But then Robin realized that they hadn't told them their secret aliases. However, Robin also realized at that moment, that Shade and Freak were the kids that they had seen at the pizza place, who worked there, and that their names were actually Zoe Sim and Kenneth Wild. Robin decided to catch them off guard by calling them their real names.

"Hey! Zoe! Kenneth!" Robin called to the wrestling pair in the kitchen. "Are you guys siblings or what?"

"Don't call me that!" Robin heard Freak whine from behind the counter. "And yes!"

"Then why do you two have different last names?" Robin asked in a puzzled tone.

"Safety," Shade merely said.

"Yeah, we have, you know, safety reasons to consider," Freak said.

"Oh, okay," Robin said.

Then Cyborg came running in, smiling broadly.

"Let's go get pizza!"


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

**Author's Note: Not really a filler chapter, not really an important chapter. Don't blame me for this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans, I never will, don't use my Original Characters or storyline or story, or else you will face the wrath of Trigon. I have his phone number. (Thank You Raven)**

At the pizza place, the Teen Titans had just found out that Shade and Freak were vegetarians, which horrified Cyborg and overjoyed Beast Boy, who had let loose a triumphant yell, which had drawn stares from the entire restaurant. Robin had then ordered one regular pepperoni pizza, three vegetarian supreme pizzas, and one meat lover's supreme pizza, but no regular supreme pizza like he usually ordered. Robin had then proceeded, grinning like a madman, towards his friends and had pushed them into a small booth no bigger than the T Car's back seat. Shade ended up trapped against the wall, with Freak accidentally pinning her there.

"This will not end well," Shade said to Robin. "I promise you."

Freak gulped, knowing very well where Shade's threats ended up going in direction. Wayward.

"Oh, Robin!" Starfire exclaimed. "Do they not have the mustard here?"

"Uh..." Robin started.

However, at that very moment, Shade reached into her bulletproof vest and pulled out a decent sized bottle of mustard and handed it to Starfire, who promptly squealed, taking it, and began to squirt it into her mouth. This drew odd looks from everyone in the pizzeria.

"Um... She really likes mustard," Robin said with a slight sigh.

Then, a teenaged African-American boy came walking up to the group, who looked very much like a miniature version of Cyborg.

"Excuse me?" the boy asked.

"Yes, young man?" Robin asked the boy.

"I was just wondering which one of you was Shade, that's all," the boy said.

Shade raised her hand. The boy grinned and pulled a small notepad out from a back pocket in his pants. He tossed the notepad to Shade, who caught it midair with one hand.

"Read that," the boy said simply, pointing to the notepad.

Shade looked down at the notepad. On it there were only a few words, which scared her slightly. Shade then breathed in and allowed herself to read it all fully in her head.

"Meet me later. The Dark Night Book Shop. Tonight. Ten o'clock. Be there."

Shade nodded. The boy grinned once again. Shade passed the notepad back to the boy, who put it back in his pocket.

"My name's Tyler, by the way," the boy said, winking at them as he turned and left.

Shade shivered slightly.

"What was that all about?" Freak asked Shade.

"Nothing," Shade said. "Just told me he was infatuated with me."

"Oh joy," Freak said.

Starfire seemed overjoyed that Freak used her favorite exclamation and made a point of wrapping Freak in a bone-crushing hug just to prove it. Shade herself seemed a bit confused by the boy's actions. She had her mask on, her sunglasses over her eyes, and her voice changer disguising her voice tone. Why would he want to meet her?

And yet, he seemed so familiar.

Where had she seen him before?


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

**Author's Note: Now, a lot of you are probably wondering... Who is Tyler? Well, it's a surprise! Heh heh. Can we cue an evil laugh or something? (You know we can) Shut up Brain.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans. Thank you for reminding me. I own my Original Characters and storyline, so if anyone uses them without my permission, they will face the wrath of Trigon. I have his phone number. (Thank You Raven)**

Shade waited outside the Dark Night book shop late at night with Freak hidden behind a dumpster in an alley to make sure she was safe.

"Is he here yet?" Freak asked.

"Shut up!" Shade hissed. "He could be a villain! We don't want him to hear you!"

Suddenly, Shade heard the all too familiar voice in her head.

"Oh, come on!" the voice said. "He's obviously just in love with you! Or is he...?"

"Shut up, brain," Shade muttered.

Just then, Tyler came trotting up.

"Hey," he said, obviously out of breath.

"What do you want?" Shade asked, emphasizing every word.

"Help," Tyler said. "I... I'm different. They want me."

"Who? Women?" Shade asked jokingly, crossing her arms.

"Ha ha, very funny," Tyler said sarcastically, rolling his eyes. "But no."

"Then who?" Shade asked.

"These weird robots," Tyler said, jerking his thumb behind him.

Behind him, there stood countless robots, droids, and human-like androids.

"Is this a trap?" Shade asked.

"No," Tyler said, his face betraying his true emotions.

"You're not lying," Shade said.

Shade turned towards the robots and unhooked a grenade from her utility belt. She pulled the pin and threw the grenade into the horde of robots. As Shade ran for cover, she noticed Tyler looking at the exploding robots in shock, obviously dumbstruck. Shade merely shook her head and pulled Tyler behind the dumpster, where Freak was hiding. Tyler looked over at Freak.

"Freak came?" Tyler asked. "Sweet!"

"Yes, he did," Shade said. "Now let's go see if those things are gone."

The trio emerged from behind the dumpster and looked around. One sole robot was left standing, slightly staggering over to them. Shade noticed that it seemed slightly human in appearance. Freak looked at Shade, saw what she was thinking, and nodded his head. Shade walked over to the robot and pushed it over with a single hand. Shade glanced at the insignia on the robot's metal skin and decided not to tell the Teen Titans what had happened.

"Let's go back," Shade said.

"Wait, what about me?" Tyler asked, confused.

"You're coming too," Shade said, turning to look towards Tyler.

"Sweet," Tyler said, grinning.

Shade, Freak, and Tyler walked the rest of the way to the Titans Tower, causing Tyler to be nearly exhausted when they arrived. Shade punched in the security code into the keypad at the front door of the Tower before realizing that the Titans changed it every day. That led to Shade annoyingly repeatedly pressing the alert button on the intercom.

"What is it?" came Cyborg's tired voice through a breach of static.

"It's Shade," Shade said. "Let me in."

"Fine," Cyborg drawled.

There came a loud beep, which Shade heard in her ears for the rest of the week, due to it being very loud. Tyler stuck his fingers in his ears and winced. The Tower doors all opened and became unlocked, causing Robin and the rest of the Titans, excluding Cyborg, to wake up. The front door opened easily at Shade's lightest touch and she walked inside the Tower, followed quickly by Tyler and Freak. The front door slammed shut and the three comrades walked into the common room, where Shade hopped onto the couch from behind and curled up like a cat and fell asleep.

"You can sleep on the other couch," Freak said, trying to stifle a yawn. "I'll take the floor."

"No," Tyler said. "You get the couch. I'll sleep on the floor."

Freak merely nodded, while yawning, and curled up on the opposite side of Shade, leaving Tyler the entire other couch. Tyler grinned, knowing that Freak's gesture was a way of saying thank you, but still no thank you, to him. Tyler laid down on the small couch and immediately fell asleep.

They all just needed a good night's sleep.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

**Author's Note: Let's see how Robin reacts when he sees Shade, Freak, and the kid Tyler from the pizzeria asleep on the common room sofas and couches (I don't know which word to use).**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans. I own my Original Characters and storyline. Whoever uses them without my permission will face the (severe, mind you) wrath of Trigon. I have his phone number. (Thank You Raven)**

Robin woke up the earliest of all the Titans every single day. He got up out of his bed and glanced in the mirror. He fixed his hair slightly, but then decided it wouldn't be worth it. He exited his bedroom and walked down the hall and into the kitchen. As soon as he stepped into the kitchen, he sensed something was out of place, but he just couldn't place it. Robin walked over to the living room couches and was about to sit down when he noticed something very odd. Shade and Freak were asleep on one couch, Shade's boots in Freak's face, and the teenage boy from the pizzeria, Tyler, was asleep on the other one, the love seat. Robin inhaled his breath sharply. He breathed out and walked over to where Shade was asleep, mask still on. Robin shook Shade awake.

"What's going on?" Shade asked groggily.

"You fell asleep at the tower," Robin said.

"Oh... Sorry," Shade said, sitting up.

Shade held her head in her hands tiredly. Next to her, Freak began to stir, his peaceful sleep interrupted by Shade's movement. Shade grabbed Freak by his collar and pulled him up into a sitting position, but he fell back asleep. He eventually sat up and rubbed his eyes. As soon as Freak saw Robin, and what was behind Robin, he jumped and cowered a little bit. Robin grinned at Freak's apparent fear of him. That is, until Robin turned around and saw Raven, glaring at him.

"You woke me up," Raven said.

"Um... How?" Robin asked. "I was all the way in here. You were in your bedroom."

"I know," Raven said. "I could sense your aura. It was disturbed."

"I woke up feeling great," Robin said. "Hey, I was sleeping very well."

"As was I," Raven commented. "Until you woke me up."

Robin sighed and looked over at the barely woken up teenagers on the couch and the snoring kid on the love seat.

"I was apparently disturbed because of them," Robin said, jerking his thumb back at Shade and Freak.

"Why?" Raven asked.

"Well, they scared me for a second," Robin replied. "They had fallen asleep on the couches!"

"So what?" Raven asked, crossing her arms.

"Whatever," Robin said. "I'm going to make some breakfast."

Robin left the room and went into the kitchen to prepare a bowl of cereal. Shade and Freak looked at each other, then glanced at Raven.

"What about us?" Freak asked.

Raven sighed and rubbed her temples.

"Robin! What about them?" Raven called after Robin.

"They... They can stay!" Robin called back to her.

Freak pumped his fist in the air.

"Yes!" he yelled.

This outburst caused Tyler, who had still been sleeping, to burst awake and fall off the love seat.

"Ugh," Tyler said. "Where am I?"

"Titans Tower," Raven said in a monotone voice.

"Oh that's right," Tyler said. "I came here with Shade and Freak."

"So," Raven said, sitting down on the love seat. "Who are you?"

"Uh... I'm Tyler," Tyler said. "But you know that already."

"Yes, we do," Robin said, walking into the living room.

Robin helped Tyler up and back onto the love seat. Raven and Robin looked at Tyler expectantly. Tyler gave a tired sigh and looked straight at Shade and Freak.

"Well," Tyler began, "I come from Steel City, not Jump City, in case you were wondering. When I was five, my parents were sent away on a supposed business trip to Jump City, but they never came back. I thought at first they had just abandoned me, but it turns out that they were killed. They were sent on a secret mission to infiltrate someone named Deathstroke. Then they mentioned a guy named Slade Wilson. Do you guys have any idea who he or the other guy is?"

Shade and Freak seemed edgy as soon as Tyler said the name of Deathstroke. They immediately began shifting in their seats, giving Raven the indication that they knew something about this Deathstroke person.

"This character named Slade Wilson," Robin said. "He's obviously who Slade used to be."

"Yeah, uh... Good thing he isn't around anymore," Shade said. "Anyways, who wants tofu?"

The only person who raised their hand was Freak. Shade took that as a positive to make the tofu and rushed into the kitchen with Freak on her tail. Raven looked straight at Robin.

"I think they know something," Raven said.

Robin nodded and scrunched his face up as he smelled burning tofu.

He would have to ask them later...

After they were done burning all the tofu...


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

**Author's Note: This is the chapter where Shade's newfound target for pranking is Beast Boy, Raven gets a face full of pie, and Cyborg begins to wonder why waffles have tiny little squares in them instead of circles. Good luck reading it! Oh, and uh, if any of you get my odd joke inside this here chapter, then you get a cookie. Ciao!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans. I own my Original Characters and storyline. Whoever uses either of them without my permission will face the (super severe) wrath of Trigon. I have his phone number. (Thank You Raven)**

Beast Boy woke up with a face full of ketchup that morning. Shade, being a morning person, had been in the Titans Tower common room with nothing to do as well as being bored out of her mind. Shade pulled off her mask, quite uncomfortable without it on though, and walked over to the metallic and shiny refrigerator to examine her sleepy and tired face. As Shade looked at her red eyes and sniffle filled nose, Freak came up to her.

"Dang, I look like a wreck," Shade said. "After last night, I think even Raven looks better than me."

Raven, from over at the dining room table, glared daggers at Shade. Tyler walked up behind Shade and Freak.

"Woah, woah, woah," Tyler said. "Wait a second... You're, like, freaking hot."

"Nope," Shade said, slamming her mask back on. "I'm freaking sexy."

Everyone in the room, except for Shade, rolled their eyes at Shade's comment on her appearance. Just then, Shade opened the refrigerator, spotted the ketchup, and had an idea. Or, as she called it, a prank epiphany.

"Yo, dude," Shade called to Freak. "How many bottles of ketchup do you see here?"

Freak, standing behind her, began to count bottle after bottle.

"About twenty three," Freak said. "Why?"

"I just had a prank epiphany," Shade said.

"Oh mushrooms, this is bad," Freak muttered.

"Mushrooms?" Shade asked. "Seriously? Don't do drugs."

"Okay..." Freak said. "Wait... What?"

"Never mind," Shade said, reaching for a squirt bottle of ketchup.

Shade began walking towards the hall and down towards Beast Boy's room, where he was still sleeping. Shade turned a corner and reached the bedroom she had in mind. Shade opened Beast Boy's bedroom door, walked quietly over to his bunk beds, and grinned an evil grin. Shade turned the ketchup bottle so that it was facing Beast Boy's face. Shade carefully squirted a puddle of red tomato catsup onto the green face of the sleeping Beast Boy. The changeling would never know what happened. Shade emptied the ketchup bottle completely, then began to exit Beast Boy's room. As Shade neared the exit, she heard a single snore, then a hacking fit of coughing. Shade smirked and exited Beast Boy's room entirely. Personally, Shade thought Beast Boy's room in question was filthy. But she would never admit it, as Freak would then get onto her about her messy hotel rooms. Shade entered the common room and Freak glanced over at her. She gave him a goofy grin and Freak knew immediately what she had done. Over at the dining room table, Robin was staring down at the pie in the box in front of him.

"Who in the world would get pie for breakfast?" Robin asked himself.

"Me," Shade said before picking up the pie box and walking off without another word.

"What just happened?" Robin asked.

"Pie!" Shade yelled from her seat at the common room couch. "That's what's up!"

Robin just sighed and smacked his forehead with his hand. Raven rolled her eyes and went back to reading her book. That is, until she felt a slice of pie slam into her face from someone behind her. Raven heard the sound of Shade snickering and she looked up and stared at the masked girl who had just slammed pie in her face. Apparently, to Shade, ramming pie in a person's face was a good way to pick up a friendly relationship. But, apparently not the same was to say about Raven, as Shade's screams were heard descending down the hallway with Raven yelling death threats after her as she also ran after Shade. The hollering of Raven seemed to be the key to wake up the other Titans, as Freak, Robin, and Travis heard the thump of Beast Boy rolling off his bed and onto the floor, Starfire screaming good morning to the birds out her window, and Cyborg yawning heavily and loudly. Cyborg stomped into the kitchen, rubbing his eyes sleepily. He got a jug of orange juice, a bottle of syrup, and a box of toaster waffles out of the refrigerator. Cyborg popped the waffles in the toaster and waited for thirty seconds, drumming his metal fingers on the counter. At that moment, Raven walked back into the dining room, smirking like an idiot who just got on a sugar high without anyone realizing it. Raven sat down in front of Robin and began to read her book. Cyborg was still watching his precious waffles. After the waffles popped up, Cyborg went over and sat down next to Robin, who was trying desperately to get Raven to talk to him. However, Raven just kept on rolling her eyes at his every attempt at conversation. As it appeared, Raven had no interest in battle plans or strategies. Raven's only interests were meditation and giving Beast Boy the occasional wedgie that would make his pointy green ears pop. Cyborg began to instantly chow down on his waffles, but then he stopped for a second. Cyborg glanced over at Robin, who was sighing every now and then and kept looking out of the window.

"Yo, Robin?" Cyborg asked the leader. "Why do you think waffles have these little square holes in them?"

Robin just shrugged and sipped the coffee he had prepared for himself earlier.

"Why are they squares and not circles?" Cyborg asked. "I mean, I like circles so much better!"

Robin sighed and gulped down the rest of his coffee. He got up and put his coffee mug the sink. Then, Shade came running in. Shade spotted Raven and whimpered slightly. Raven gave the smallest smile and returned to her book. Shade pulled her mask up and over her nose so that just the upper half of her face was covered and her mouth and nose were exposed. Shade saw that her pie had been left untouched and ran right over to it. She grinned a goofy grin and began to dig in to the pie. Tyler sat down beside her and Freak sat down on the love seat. Freak stretched out and lay down for a cat nap. Tyler grinned and shook his head at his new friend's eagerness to nap right after he had previously just been woken up. But then Tyler saw Beast Boy enter the common room with a look that screamed bloody murder on his face. He literally looked like he wanted and was about to murder someone. But killing was out of the question.

"Don't look now," Tyler muttered to Shade. "But your little prank target just woke up."

Shade gulped down the last piece of pie and crept her head around to look over at Beast Boy.

"Uh... Hi?" Shade asked the angry changeling. "Hello?"

Beast Boy cracked his knuckles.

Shade cracked her knuckles in fear.

Beast Boy looked at Shade in anger.

Shade ran.

Away.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

**Author's Note: In this chapter, we finally see some action on the part of Shade and Freak that makes the Titans worry about their (Shade and Freak) sanity... Sounds interesting, huh? (Wiggles eyebrows) Oh heck yeah. Ciao!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans but I do own my Original Characters and storyline and if someone uses them without my permission, they will face the (eternal) wrath of Trigon. I have his phone number. (Thank You Raven)**

After chasing Shade all around the Tower, Beast Boy grew tired and gave up. Shade eventually gave up as well. However, as soon as the two teenagers sat down to rest, the Tower alarm went off. Beast Boy groaned and Shade just stood up and stretched.

"Well, duty calls," Shade said in a matter of fact way.

"Wait, what?" Beast Boy asked, sitting up. "How do you know what the alarm means?"

"I had surveillance cameras all in here for a week," Shade said. "Learn, String Bean."

"String Bean?" Beast Boy asked.

Shade just smiled and patted Beast Boy shoulder as she walked past him. Beast Boy just sat there looking confused and slightly shocked. Beast Boy then stood up and glanced down at himself. Then he realized he had no shirt on and his chest was covered in red ketchup. Beast Boy groaned and walked into the kitchen to get a towel. It was at that moment that Tyler walked into the kitchen, saw Beast Boy's chest covered in blood, and screamed like a little school girl. Beast Boy shook his head as Tyler passed out. Robin and the rest of the team came into the kitchen, saw Beast Boy covered in ketchup, and just shrugged. Then, Shade came in carrying a jug of water. Where she got it from, neither the Titans nor Freak or Tyler had any idea. Tyler slowly got up from the floor, rubbing his head. Shade stumbled past him and examined Beast Boy. Shade then uncapped the jug of water and swung it around at Beast Boy. The water hit Beast Boy and washed all the ketchup off him. Beast Boy looked at Shade in shock. Shade smirked and pulled her mask on. She left the room with Freak and Tyler on her heels. Beast Boy went to his room and pulled on his uniform. When he came back, Shade was sitting on Freak's shoulders fixing his wig with hair gel to make it all spiked up again. Beast Boy tried not to laugh as he thought it was funny how Shade used such a careful touch to fix Freak's wig and took her time while in real life she was crazy and freaky, just like Freak. Beast Boy went over to the counter and sat on top of it as he waited for Cyborg. Cyborg then yelled that the T Car was ready. Beast Boy, Shade, and Freak hopped in the T Car while Robin rode the R Cycle and Starfire and Raven flew high up in the sky. They reached the crime scene in no time.

"Look!" Beast Boy yelled, pointing out of the T Car window.

Outside, Cinderblock was destroying multiple buildings, one after another. Below Cinderblock, Red X was, very surprisingly, moving people out of the way. Along the way, the Hive Five, with Jinx absent, was busy pilfering from random street citizens. But then, the thing that came as the worst blow to the Teen Titans, was the police standing, running for their own lives as a gang of black clad robots charged against them. And with that noted, the Teen Titans went into action. Beast Boy took on the Hive Five, Robin and Starfire helped Red X, Raven and Cyborg took on Cinderblock, and that left Shade and Freak to deal with the robots. However, once Shade and Freak eyed the robots with that glare, something snapped inside them and they let loose all violent inhibitions built and pent up inside of them. Shade unsheathed her ninja swords, her katanas of steel, and Freak unlocked his pistol guns from safety mode. Shade sliced one robot in half, then she rammed her sword through another one, then hacked and slashed at the leftover robots. Freak pelted the robots with a wave of super strength bullets that made the tiny little holes expand into humongous holes. At that moment, a giant robot touched down in front of Shade and Freak. Then all heck broke loose.

The Teen Titans stared at Shade and Freak as they felled the giant creature of a robot. The monstrosity fell to its knees, then fell over on its metallic face. Shade sheathed her sword blades as Freak holstered his guns. They both had looks of demented ferocity on their faces. Shade and Freak turned towards the Titans. Shade put her hands on her hips and smirked.

"So," Shade said. "Who's next?"

The Titans fainted.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

**Author's Note: I think the last chapter was purely for comic relief and idiotic-ness, but this one is all business. It's all about the mysterious Shade and Freak and what their true motives are. Are they really good at heart or are they just using the Teen Titans? That's for you to figure out.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans but I do own my Original Characters and this storyline so if anyone uses them without my permission, they will face the wrath of Trigon. I have his phone number.**

Shade and Freak climbed back into the back seat of the T Car and waited for Cyborg and the others to head off. As the two antiheroes sat together in silence, they realized that somehow, the Teen Titans were going to figure them out.

"What do you think?" Freak asked, turning to Shade.

Shade just shrugged. Before she could reply to Freak, Cyborg and Beast Boy climbed into the T Car.

"Uh... BB, can't you just fly?" Cyborg asked his green friend.

"Yeah, but I don't want to," Beast Boy replied.

Cyborg shrugged it off and began driving back towards the Titans Tower. After reaching their destination, everyone went inside the Tower and began to relax. Tyler was waiting for them and was sitting on the common room couch, eating leftover pizza he had found in the fridge.

"Oh, and by the way, you guys," Tyler said. "Something growled at me in there."

As quick as Beast Boy had reached for the refrigerator handle, he had pulled it back. Shade snickered and she and Freak sat down at the dining room table. Then Robin walked up to them.

"So you two are going stay here for a while, correct?" Robin asked, his hands on his hips.

"Yeah, man," Shade said, propping her feet up on the dinner table. "We're just going to crash here for a while."

"Good," Robin said, tossing her a room key. "Then you're on the third floor. Fifth door down."

"Wait a second," Shade said teasingly.

Shade laughed slightly.

"You're not feeling even sort of weird about both Freak and I in the same room?" Shade asked.

Robin's left eye twitched.

"All... night... long...?" Shade asked, dragging her words out.

But then Robin burst out into a random fit of laughter.

"What about Tyler?" Shade asked worriedly.

"Oh don't worry about me," Tyler said from the couch, looking behind himself at them.

"Where will you sleep?" Robin asked.

"I like the couch," Tyler said, patting the cushions and pillows affectionately.

Shade and Freak just looked at each other and headed up to their room. After entering the room and locking the door, Shade and Freak immediately launched into a conversation.

"Do you think they know?" Freak asked.

Shade shrugged and pulled her long boots off her feet. Freak removed his outer suit top, revealing a bright green tee shirt underneath. He proceeded to take off his boots as well. Freak had a wristwatch type device strapped to his wrist that had a giant red button on it. Shade walked into the small bathroom the bedroom contained and looked in the mirror. Shade pulled off her outer suit top as well, which revealed a black tank top with a giant white smiley face plastered onto it and on top of it had a harness strapped on top of it that held together a round black disc that contained a single glowing red orb .

"Man, I need to get rid of this thing," Shade muttered to herself about her shirt.

Freak walked up behind her, meaning to scare her, but instead ended up sliding into the shower accidentally instead. Shade stifled a chuckle and proceeded to help Freak up.

"I'm sure our secret's safe," Shade told the now slightly damp Freak.

"But Raven's an empath," Freak said, looking down at his green shirt.

"She won't tell anyone," Shade said confidently.

"Why not?" Freak asked curiously.

"Because we have these," Shade said, tapping the harness she wore.

Shade then gestured to Freak's watch device.

"Oh, yeah," Freak said, his eyes lighting up.

Shade smiled and walked back into the bedroom. Inside the bedroom there was a set of bunk beds, a night stand, and a single dresser, which was of no use to Shade and Freak. Shade climbed up wordlessly into the top bunk.

"Oy!" Freak yelled up after her. "Aren't you forgetting something?"

"What?" Shade asked, curiosity showing in her eyes.

"My good night hug," Freak said, grinning goofily and holding his arms out wide.

Shade chuckled and climbed down from the top bunk bed. She walked over to Freak and gave him a humongous bear hug, which made Freak gasp for air.

Shade climbed back up into her bunk and Freak hopped into the bottom bunk.

"Good night, little brother," Shade mumbled as she fell asleep.

"Good night, big sister," Freak muttered as his head hit the pillow and he delved into a deep slumber.

As the two lumbered after evil robots in their dreams, they didn't realize that a certain young teenage empathy had been listening in on them all along.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

**Author's Note: Wow. Chapter seventeen already? Alright, so Death Scythe Angel/The Perfect Replica told me to say that they were awesome in this next chapter of The Death Script, so here it is. Death Scythe Angel is awesome. Now, with that over and done with, let's get on with the show. Or chapter. (OH WHATEVER!) Oh, and the rating is changing, by the way, to the teen rating. Just wanted to let you know. Ciao!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans however I do own my Original Characters and storyline so if anyone uses them without my permission, they will face the wrath of Trigon. I have his phone number.**

Raven had wondered what Shade and Freak were up to when they immediately left for their room to talk instead of doing it in front of the Teen Titans. So, being Raven, she had snuck out of the common room and had begun to walk down the hallway, but she didn't realize that a little green mouse had taken up residence on her shoulder. That was odd for Raven, but the strange auras emanating from Shade and Freak prevented her attention from turning to the unknown presence on her cloaked shoulder. Raven stood outside Shade and Freak's door and placed her ear against it. She heard their entire conversation, which seemed innocent enough to her, until Shade mentioned what they owned. All Raven could hear were those words.

"We have these..."

Then what happened next that made Raven jump slightly was the sound of metal clanging slightly against something else that just happened to be Shade's fist. Raven glanced around silently, then opened Shade and Freak's bedroom door. She caught sight of Shade asleep in the top bunk of the provided bunk beds and Freak snoring away in the bottom bunk. However, Shade was a light sleeper, so when the door slid open, creaking and squeaking just a bit, Shade heard it. And Shade knew exactly who it was behind the door.

After all the Titans had gone to sleep, a shadowy figure left Titans Tower, a stolen spare communicator in its hand. The tracking device on it disabled, the communicator could now be used solely as what it was, a communicator. However, the shady person who had stolen the communicator had been able to override Cyborg's super strong security system and the secret passwords and codes. How had they done it? They had insider information. From an inside source. Which ally was it? No one would ever know or be able to figure it out. But who was it?

The next morning was a difficult one. Only Shade and Freak had been able to sleep soundly, as Beast Boy had nightmares and begged Raven to sit and talk with him, Robin kept tossing and turning, Starfire had to kick Silkie off her bed after Silkie chewed on her hair, Cyborg kept getting unplugged from his charging machine, and Tyler kept falling off the common room couch. However, when questioned about how they slept, Shade and Freak claimed to have slept very well. When they heard this, the Titans all had different reactions. And Shade got all of their reactions on video tapes.

Later that morning, Shade sat down at the dinner table across from Robin, who was writing furiously on a single sheet of notebook paper. Shade quickly snatched it up and began perusing it, much to the chagrin of Robin. Shade then crumpled up the piece of paper and tossed it back to Robin, or rather she threw it at Robin. Shade shook her head.

"Dude!" Shade said. "You need to stop obsessing over Slade! It's ridiculous!"

Robin couldn't read Shade's expression, as she had apparently slept in her mask and hadn't taken it off since.

"Hey, how did you know I was... Never mind," Robin said in confusion.

Shade got up and left to go cheer on Beast Boy and Cyborg playing a video game. Freak then got up from his spot on the common room couch to sit down next to Shade and help cheer the boys on. Tyler had not moved from his spot. He was sprawled out on the love seat and reading a comic book. Robin watched them closely. Raven was making herbal tea and as soon as she finished it, she sat down across from Robin. Starfire was also busy in the kitchen, but she was busy making something that was apparently a Tamaranean delicacy, which Shade regarded as a caution sign warning you not to eat whatever it was. As Raven sat down, Robin looked at her pointedly.

"How did she know that I was searching for Slade?" Robin asked Raven.

Raven looked over at Shade before returning her gaze towards Robin.

"I think I know why, but I just need more time," Raven said, sipping her tea. "I need proof."

Robin nodded and he and Raven looked back over at Shade.

They needed to know what she was up to...


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

**Author's Note: This chapter has a few lines in it that made me laugh when I wrote them, so look out for them. Ciao for now!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans but I do own my Original Characters and this storyline and if I catch anyone using them without my permission they will face the (unbearable) wrath of Trigon. I have his phone number. (Thank You Raven)**

It was lunch time at the Titans Tower and everyone was very much hungry, including Raven, which was an odd fact. The alarm at the Tower had not gone off once that day. Robin ordered some pizza to be delivered and when it arrived, Shade took it straight from the pizza delivery boy and closed the door without a word, which left both the Teen Titans and the pizza delivery boy dumbfounded. Robin and Cyborg had pepperoni pizzas, Raven and Starfire had cheese pizzas, and Beast Boy, Shade, Freak, and Tyler all had vegetarian pizzas. Shade immediately passed out the pizzas and everyone headed towards the couches to eat. As they all sat in the common room eating their pizzas, everyone wondered who would be the first one to break the silence. Everybody knew it was going to be Beast Boy.

"So, guys, who wants to play a game?" Beast Boy asked.

"Not me, String Bean," Shade said.

Shade then stuffed her face with pizza, which made Beast Boy look away in disgust.

"String Bean? Really?" Beast Boy asked incredulously. "That's the best you could come up with?"

"No, Whisker Face, it's not," Shade replied.

Cyborg began to laugh and Beast Boy glared daggers at Shade.

"Whiskers?!" Beast Boy yelled. "I do not have whiskers!"

"Yeah, well, when you're a cat you do," Shade said with a chuckle.

"Oh my gosh, Shade," Cyborg said, wiping a tear from his eye. "That was genius!"

"Sure thing, Metallica," Shade said.

Cyborg turned slowly to stare at Shade.

"What did you just call me?" Cyborg asked through gritted teeth.

"Ask Miss Gloomy Pants over there," Shade replied, pointing towards Raven.

Raven slammed her book shut.

"What!" Raven screamed.

A lightbulb shattered.

"Never mind, Grumpy," Shade said, looking over to Starfire.

"What's Starfire's nickname?" Beast Boy asked suddenly.

"Madam Perky," Shade said nonchalantly.

Starfire clapped her hands in delight.

"See?" Shade asked, pointing at Starfire.

Shade picked up her drink and took a deep sip, which soon turned into a gulp.

"Aw, what the heck," Robin said. "What's mine?"

"Yours is Spiky," Shade said, deep in thought. "Or Mister Hair Gel."

"Gee, thanks," Robin muttered loudly and sarcastically. "I'm just so pleased."

"You're welcome, Boy Blunder," Shade said with a smile.

Robin turned around slowly to face Shade. Everyone but Robin burst out laughing.

"Hey, wait a minute!" Beast Boy said, jumping up and down.

All of the Teen Titans, Shade, Freak, and Tyler turned to look at the jumping Beast Boy.

"What?" Beast Boy asked.

"You were saying?" Shade asked impatiently.

"Oh! Yeah!" Beast Boy said, suddenly remembering his previous outburst.

"What was it?" Shade asked.

"What are Freak and Tyler's nicknames?" Beast Boy asked.

"Well, Freak is Flamboyant Boy," Shade said, jerking her thumb over her shoulder at Freak.

Cyborg snickered and Freak buried his face in his pizza box. Shade and Tyler looked over at the now pizza stained Freak, who sat with his sunglasses and mask all messed up with pizza toppings.

"And Tyler over here is the Black Night," Shade said, gesturing to Tyler.

It took a moment to register for everyone. And then they all burst out laughing.

They all enjoyed the rest of their afternoon and night.

Until the alarm went off.


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

**Author's Note: Have you ever wondered what Shade's unflinching ability to use katana swords has to do with her past? Well, all will be answered in the following chapters... Also, we see Tyler's secret... Ciao for now!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans but I do own my Original Characters and this storyline so if I catch anyone using them without my permission they will face the wrath of Trigon. I have his phone number.**

The rest of the Teen Titans' evening went on without incident. It was one of those rare days, when the alarm never sounded and Raven hadn't thrown Beast Boy out of a single window at all that day. Robin was oddly cheerful, Starfire was not making another one of her inedible concoctions, Cyborg had been cooking happily all day long, and Raven and Beast Boy seemed to be on friendly terms. However, this all came to an end too soon...

Raven and Beast Boy walked to the kitchen together, both of them talking normally to each other.

"So meditation is actually an occupation?" Beast Boy asked, slightly confused.

"No, Beast Boy," Raven said. "Teaching meditation is an occupation."

"Oh! So like a yoga guru!" Beast Boy exclaimed.

Raven shook her head and smiled the faintest of smiles. Beast Boy saw it and gasped incredulously.

"You smiled!" Beast Boy yelled. "Yes! I made my gloomy friend smile!"

"Fine, you win," Raven said with a chuckle.

"And she laughed!" Beast Boy screamed at the top of his lungs.

Cyborg grinned widely as Raven smacked Beast Boy on the back of his skull. Robin just shook his head. Starfire giggled, but tried to hide it when Raven shot a glare her way. Then, Shade walked in, talking rapidly to Tyler and Freak in what could only be Spanish. Then, when the Titans shot her confused looks, Shade translated what she had been saying in her mind and looked back towards the Titans.

"I was just telling them something important," Shade said.

"What was it?" Robin asked urgently.

"Well," Shade said. "It's kind of complicated."

"What do you mean complicated?" Robin asked roughly. "If it's something important..."

"Then it's important," Shade said with a wave of her hand. "Whatever."

"If it's something important..." Robin said. "Then you can tell this team!"

"What if I don't want to?" Shade argued.

"We're a team!" Robin yelled.

"No we're not!" Shade retorted. "You guys are a team! We're not you!"

Robin was silent. Everyone was quiet for a single moment.

"Well then maybe you should be," Robin said quietly.

"What do you mean?" Shade asked fiercely.

"Maybe you should be..." Robin started. "Honorary Titans?"

"I don't know..." Shade said, shifting on her feet.

Robin struggled to read Shade's voice, as her expressions were unreadable from underneath her mask. Robin unclipped two spare communicators from his utility belt and tossed them to Shade and Freak.

"Tyler too," Shade said.

"Why?" Robin asked curiously.

"Show them," Shade said to Tyler.

"But why?" Tyler asked nervously.

"Just do it," Shade said.

Tyler took a deep breath, then slammed his right fist into his left palm. Instantly, he transformed into a blue version of himself. But this version had muscular arms, buzz cut orange hair, and red eyes.

"Woah," Beast Boy said in awe.

Everyone looked at Tyler wonder except for Shade and Freak, who acted as if they had seen it countless times before.

"Um... Tyler? What are your powers?" Robin asked Tyler.

"The name is Zakk, I am not Tyler," the blue Tyler said.

"Zakk?" Robin asked, very much confused.

Luckily Shade came to Robin's rescue with an answer.

"Tyler shares his body with an alien form named Zakk," Shade said.

"Okay, well then," Robin said. "What are your powers Zakk?"

Tyler, or Zakk, grinned slightly and walked over to Cyborg and picked him up with one hand.

"Woah! Dude!" Cyborg yelled. "Put me down!"

Zakk set Cyborg down quite roughly and walked back over to where Shade and Freak stood.

"Can you maybe change back?" Robin asked sheepishly.

Zakk nodded and slammed his hands together once again. He instantly changed back into Tyler's original form.

"I have more powers than strength," Tyler said. "I can also manipulate water to however I want it to be."

Robin and the others nodded. Robin unclipped another communicator from his utility belt and tossed it to Tyler.

"Welcome to the team," Robin said.

But then a beep sounded from the Ops Command Center computer console. Robin walked over to it and pressed the call answer button. A dark figure appeared on the screen with glowing red eyes and an evil grin.

"Who are you?" Robin asked intensely.

"Hello Robin," the figure said. "I am Darzon... The one who has set all of this up..."

"What are you talking about?" Robin asked.

The figure shook its head and smiled.

"Oh, Robin," the shadowy persona called Darzon said. "You are so naïve."

Robin glared at the dark shadow.

"What do you mean, naïve?" Robin asked, growing angry.

Darzon chuckled.

"Dear Robin," Darzon said. "Why do you think the alarm has not sounded once?"

Robin gasped.

Darzon knew what would happen next...


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

**Author's Note: It's a milestone everybody! Yippee! Okay, so I need some more reviews, pretty please. (Yeah, just please review this darned thing) Okay, so this chapter is all about Shade's little problems, so yeah. Ciao!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans but I do own my Original Characters so if anyone uses them without my permission they will face the wrath of Trigon. I have his phone number.**

After becoming supposed Honorary Titans, Shade and Freak had retreated to their room with Tyler. Shade shut the door as they entered the room and secured it tightly. Shade then took out a pellet gun and shot out all of the security cameras in the room. Shade then walked over to where Freak and Tyler were sitting on the lower bunk bed and sat down in between them. Shade pulled out the communicator she had received and pried open the back of it. Freak and Tyler did the same as well with their communicators. Shade took out the tiny tracking device that was lodged in the back of the communicator and smashed it between her pointer and thumb fingers. Shade took Freak and Tyler's tracking devices and destroyed them as well. The two boys stood up and began talking to each other as they let Shade work. Shade first fixed her communicator. Shade rewired all the communication fields so that whenever she called someone the security call tracking feature would not work on her communicator. Shade took all the unnecessary wiring components out of the communicator so that there would not be any extra bulk to the weight. After Shade was finished, she did the same things to her teammates' communicators. Tyler took his communicator in wonder, as it was as light as a feather now that Shade had lightened its weight.

"So why'd you do this?" Tyler asked Shade.

"Because I don't like to be tracked," Shade replied.

"Is that why you wear the mask?" Tyler asked.

"No," Shade said. "I wear the mask so that nobody can know who I am."

"Why?" Tyler asked incredulously.

"Well, you see, Tyler," Shade said. "We, as in Freak and I, we didn't just come out of nowhere. You see, we've basically been best friends from birth. Because, we're not actually twins, but we were born on the same day, in the same year, and in the same town. Our parents were all the best of friends. When I was born, he wasn't born yet. Then, about ten seconds later, Freak was born. When we were about ten years old, my parents decided to move me and my siblings to Jump City. His parents decided to follow along as his siblings and my siblings all got along well. That's how we got plans to come to Jump City."

"Wait a second," Tyler said, holding his hands up. "Did you say siblings?"

Shade's eyes widened in shock at her revelation. She chuckled nervously.

"Yeah, I sort of had siblings," Shade said, looking away from Tyler.

"What do you mean you had siblings?" Tyler asked.

"Well," Shade said, looking back at Tyler. "That's what I was getting to. You see, when we got into our car to drive to Jump City, we sort of ran into a problem. We were hit in a car crash by a black van that belonged to some drug dealers. They got out of their van and were really mad. They took out guns and threatened to shoot my father if he didn't pay for their damages. He agreed to, but as soon as he exited the car, they shot him until he was dead. Apparently, my mother was getting antsy, so they shot her too. My brothers and I escaped from the car and began to run, but the drug dealers shot my two older brothers. Then, only my twin brother and I were left. His family was attacked as well, but less brutally. Freak's parents died in a similar car crash and his two older brothers died from being stabbed with shards of glass by those idiotic drug dealers. So, the three of us escaped and hitched a ride on a bus straight to Jump City. And that's how we ended up here. But, my brother, Freak, and I, due to the traumatic experiences of watching our families die, were sent to an insane asylum as soon as we set foot in Jump City, as there had been reports of three runaway children saying unintelligible things to each other on busses. People began to think we were serial killers. Then, after we had served our time in that prison of a place, we were set free. It was three years later. And now look at us. My brother lives in a run down apartment in the slums of Jump City and Freak and I started stealing for fun. Now we're here. With the Teen Titans. And we met you. All our parents were murdered. And family. What a life. It sucks, doesn't it?"

Tyler merely nodded in agreement.

"My parents were murdered by Deathstroke," Tyler said. "So I guess we're pretty even now, huh?"

Shade nodded and leaned back. She stretched out and looked over at her two faithful companions.

"Well, we're still here," Shade said. "So I guess we're alright."

"I cannot read you from under that mask," Tyler said with a laugh. "What were you thinking when you chose your costume?"

"Ghetto ninja baby," Shade said with a grin that was not visible.

"You have got to be kidding me," Tyler said. "So, are you insane?"

"Yup," Shade said. "Conk my noggin and I'll be even worse, so be careful!"

Tyler snorted and laughed. But then, their fun was ruined when Robin began banging on their door.

"Guys!" Robin yelled. "Open up! A villain named Darzon is on the loose!"

The trio looked at each other.

"Well this will be a trip," Shade said with a sigh.

And a trip it was indeed...


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

**Author's Note: Are you prepared for an epic chapter beyond epic proportions?! Well, this isn't that epic. You'll see what I mean in a second. Now, you see, this chapter basically explains some ulterior motives, a couple of backstories, and why Cyborg hates being called a certain hilarious nickname... Oh and no offense to all you Gertrude's out there for Shade's little one-liner at the beginning... Ciao!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans but I do own my Original Characters and the storyline so if I catch anyone using them without my permission they will face the wrath of Trigon. I have his phone number.**

The Teen Titans rushed out of the Tower to see what Darzon was up to. Whatever it was, it was not pretty.

"Whatever Darzon is up to..." Robin said. "It is not going to be pretty."

"Just like my Aunt Gertrude," Shade said.

All the Titans turned to look at her.

"What? It's true!" Shade said with a dismissive shrug.

"Seriously," Freak said. "It is."

The Titans turned back to look at the city and realized something was very wrong. The city's entire light source was gone. How come? Cyborg had the answer.

"You guys!" Cyborg shouted.

"What is it?" Robin asked

"The reason there are no lights in the entire city is because the power grid is powerless!" Cyborg yelled in shock.

"We need to get to the radio station," Shade said. "Now."

"Why?" Beast Boy asked in confusion.

"Just follow me," Shade said, running towards the city.

Shade dove into the body of water surrounding Titans Tower, but didn't resurface. Shade then popped up on the other side of the vast bed of water and looked expectantly at the Titans and her other companions.

"Come on!" Shade yelled. "Get Beast Boy to change into some aquatic porpoise or something!"

"What about me?" Cyborg asked. "I'm all metal! I'll short circuit or something!"

"You'll be fine, Mister Victor Stone," Shade said.

"Okay, if you say so..." Cyborg started. "Hey, wait a minute... How do you know my full name?!"

"Just get over here, Vicky!" Shade yelled.

Cyborg jolted into attention as soon as Shade said the word Vicky. He growled and turned to Beast Boy.

"Whale form," Cyborg said. "Now!"

Beast Boy shot into an upright military attention stance.

"Ay, ay captain!" Beast Boy said.

Beast Boy morphed into a whale and Cyborg hopped onto his back along with the rest of the Titans. When the group finally arrived to where Shade was standing, they heard a loud crash and terrified screams from the citizens of Jump City.

"Let's go!" Robin yelled urgently.

The Titans ran into Jump City, but Shade and Freak arrived first. Tyler was nowhere to be seen for the moment, which left everyone in the group wondering where he was. But then they all heard a deafening roar come from overhead. The Titans, Shade, and Freak all looked up to see where the sound was coming from and they saw a blue form jump from a five story tall building ahead of them. The blue form was Zakk, previously Tyler. The group ran over to Zakk and saw that he was panting.

"Well, I caught up to you," Zakk said, looking at the Titans. "I was having trouble containing my form."

"Oh," Robin said.

The group headed into the center of Jump City where a most horrific sight was awaiting them. A giant flame-like monster was grabbing civilians and throwing them around. Robin immediately ran towards it, yelling a battle cry as he went.

"What an idiot," Shade muttered.

"What do you mean?" Raven asked.

"He's going to get himself killed," Shade said, running after Robin.

Shade threw herself in front of Robin as the flame monster hurled a wave of fire in the direction of Robin. Shade was hit severely in her chest, but didn't seem fazed. She unzipped the vest she was wearing over her costume, which revealed a giant black leather harness with a round red and orange orb underneath. As Shade coughed up blood, she pressed a button on the harness and then hit the orb with her fist.

"Showtime," Shade said.

As Shade, Freak, and Zakk advanced upon the monster, the Titans looked at each other in shock. The blow hadn't killed or weakened Shade. It had strengthened Shade.

And it was show time.


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

**Author's Note: The battle begins! Ciao!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans but I do own my Original Characters and the storyline of this story so if anyone uses them without my permission they will face the wrath of Trigon. I have his phone number.**

Shade and Freak advanced upon the fire creature from the front, while Zakk snuck around the back of the creature. The creature had a humanoid form, but was covered in fire and had two arms, two legs, and one head. The Teen Titans went around helping the citizens of Jump City escape the dangerous creature. Shade pulled out a small smoke bomb from her pocket and threw it at the creature. Upon impact with the fire-like body, the smoke bomb exploded into a million pieces, causing a distraction for Shade to run over to a nearby water hose that was connected to one of the buildings and pour water onto her hands. Shade then walked over to the flame monster and placed her soaking wet hands on top of its body. The monster was instantly subdued enough for Zakk to ram into it, causing it to be pinned against Zakk's strong body. Zakk was burnt severely, but he didn't seem to notice as he slammed the monster against a brick wall, causing the monster to be completely knocked out. Shade crouched down near the monster and took the glove off her right hand. Shade reached out and touched the monster with her right hand, causing her hand to smoke. Shade immediately withdrew her hand. She looked at her hand and winced. Shade stuffed her still smoking hand back into her glove, causing her to flinch as the pain immediately set in. The monster's right arm twitched slightly, causing Zakk to slam his elbow into the creature. The creature groaned and went unconscious again. Shade had visible burns all over her body, which gave her a very scary and wounded appearance. She walked over to the Titans, who were standing by a building with a group of injured civilians.

"They've been hurt pretty badly," Robin said.

"Airlift them to a hospital," Shade said. "And I mean now!"

Robin nodded and struggled not to wince at the sight of Shade's burns.

"I'll be fine," Shade said. "Now go!"

Robin nodded one time and pulled out his communicator. Robin called a nearby hospital and got some helicopters arranged to land near the area the injured citizens were in. Zakk was still holding the injured alien-like fire monster to the brick wall, but suddenly something strange happened. Zakk instantly shifted back into Tyler. With one glance at his burned hands, Tyler pulled back from the alien. The monster fell to the ground with a loud thump. On that note, Shade ran over and began holding the monster to the ground. The monster struggled to get free from the strong grip of Shade. Shade was wearing fireproof gloves, so nothing could burn her, not even the monster. Beast Boy and Robin noticed this fact, but did not mention anything. The monster suddenly burst into large flames, which began to spread everywhere. Shade kept the monster still, even though she was at risk of being burned. Freak began moving uninjured civilians to safer spots in the city while Tyler helped Robin and Cyborg flag down the helicopters. The fires began to spread even further. Raven levitated the injured people in a dark aura bubble very carefully so as to avoid the fire that was spreading. Shade began pondering what she could do. She could either save herself by letting the monster go, causing it to wreak even more havoc and possibly cost lives. Or she could stay with the monster until it finally gave up or was destroyed. Shade began wondering which of the decisions was the right risk to take. Shade decided to stay. Shade walked over to Shade.

"You know this is probably a bad idea..." Freak said. "Right?"

"Yeah, but I'll be fine," Shade said assuredly.

Freak nodded. Shade looked at Freak for a second before saying something that Robin overheard.

"The master will be very pleased," Shade said.

Freak grinned and patted Shade's back.

"Oh, I know he will be," Freak said with a cackle.

Robin stood in his spot for a second, wondering who the master could be.

But then... the fire monster exploded.


	23. Chapter 23

**The Death Script**

**Chapter 23**

**Author's Note: The only thing I will be changing about this chapter and the previous chapters is putting the title up above the chapter because I like it like that, okay? Kapeesh? Alright... Let's roll! Ready, set, go! Ciao!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans but I do own my Original Characters and this storyline so if I catch anyone using them without my permission they will face the wrath of Trigon.**

The monster exploded.

Shade was thrown backwards and hit the side of a skyscraper with a loud crack. As Tyler transformed back into Zakk, Freak and Raven rushed over to Shade's side to heal her.

"Is she going to be okay?" Freak asked worriedly.

"I don't know," Raven said.

A white aura surrounded Raven's hands and Raven put her hands on Shade's forehead. Raven looked concerned, as Shade was not breathing at all.

"Where's that harness that she had on?" Raven asked.

"Um... She was wearing it," Freak said. "But it was before the monster exploded, so I couldn't see."

"Why does she need it?" Raven asked.

"Never mind that," Freak said. "Let me just go find it!"

With that, Freak ran off in search of the life-saving harness. As Raven sat by Shade and guarded herself from the stray ash that was filling the sky, Robin looked around for the monster.

"Where is it?" Robin yelled angrily. "Where is the monster?!"

Beast Boy morphed into a basset hound dog and began sniffing the ground.

"Friends! I have found something useful!" Starfire exclaimed.

Robin rushed over to Starfire. Starfire smiled proudly and held up the orange orb that had previously been attached to Shade's harness. Robin smiled at Starfire and carefully took the orb from her hands.

"Thank you, Starfire," Robin said gratefully.

Starfire clapped her hands.

"Does this mean that ally Shade will now be alright?" Starfire asked.

"I hope so, Star," Robin said. "I hope so."

Robin gently placed the orb in Shade's upturned right hand. The shadow that was cast upon the palm of Shade's hand seemed to prove that something terrible was imminent. Freak returned soon, nothing in his hands.

"Nothing," Freak said with a sigh.

Beast Boy morphed into a human and looked at Shade, who was beginning to grow paler by the minute. Beast Boy morphed back into a basset hound began to sniff the ground once more. He caught a scent and followed it into an alleyway. There, lying in the middle of the alley, was Shade's harness. Beast Boy barked and ran over to the harness. Beast Boy picked up the harness between his teeth and trotted over to Shade. Beast Boy dropped the harness at Robin's feet. Robin gave Beast Boy a small smile.

"Good boy," Robin said.

Beast Boy gave a little yap of a bark and then, just to annoy Raven, he licked Raven sloppily on the right ear. Raven groaned in disgust and began wiping the dog saliva off her ear. Beast Boy morphed back into a human and gave Raven a huge goofy grin. Robin picked up the harness, which was dripping with saliva, and examined it. Then Robin realized something.

"Hey, where's Cyborg?" Robin asked.

"Over here!" came a voice.

"Me too!" came another voice.

The Titans turned to see Cyborg and Zakk, who were waving hello to some people who were arriving in a medical hospital helicopter. Robin then made a mental note that Zakk's voice sounded like Tyler's voice and another voice melded together, creating a sort of odd echo. Strange. Robin then picked up the glowing red and orange orb from Shade's hand and placed it carefully inside the harness holding compartment. The orb glowed brighter. Robin bent down and began strapping the harness onto Shade's body. As a part of Shade's right sleeve rolled up in the process of the harness being put on her body, Robin spotted something rather strange. There was a sort of centipede-like metal object affixed to her hand and arm, which went all the way up her body. Robin carefully sat Shade up against the wall and placed a rock in her upturned left hand to use it as a weight to prop Shade into a sitting position. Robin turned down Shade's collar and gasped in shock. The metal item was on Shade's neck as well. Robin realized what the metal item was. The metal item was an exoskeleton. Robin turned to Freak.

"What is this?" Robin asked Freak.

Freak sighed in defeat.

"It helps keep her alive," Freak said. "Just like the harness."

"How?" Robin asked.

"Well, it's kind of a long story," Freak said. "I have something similar."

"What do you have?" Robin asked curiously.

"This," Freak said.

Freak held up his left arm and pulled down on his jumpsuit sleeve, revealing his entire arm. On Freak's wrist was a watch with a giant red button on the side.

"What does that do?" Raven asked.

"This keeps my healing factor in check," Freak said.

"Healing factor?" Robin asked.

"This button," Freak said. "If I press the button, then my entire body is healed."

"Of anything?" Robin asked incredulously. "Even disease?"

"Yes," Freak said. "I can become healed of any injury that I take to my body."

Freak bent down and lightly touched the glowing orb in Shade's harness. Shade's chest stopped moving up and down. Robin looked at Freak in alarm.

"Relax," Freak said. "Watch."

Freak tapped a small button that was on the right side of Shade's harness. Shade's entire body began to glow and her chest began to move up and down rapidly. Robin, Starfire, Beast Boy, and Freak breathed a huge sigh of relief. Immediately, after seeing the glowing body of Shade, Cyborg and Zakk came running over to where the other Titans stood.

"Hey, is she alright?" Cyborg asked worriedly.

"Yeah, is she okay?" Zakk asked.

"She is..." Robin said. "For now..."

Robin kept stealing glances at the exoskeleton that was now visible on Shade's body.

There was something...

There was a secret they were hiding...


	24. Chapter 24

**The Death Script**

**Chapter 24**

**Author's Note: Sorry for not updating sooner. I had some old friends from out of town visiting. Yay for Mel and Al! Those are their nicknames, of course. So, here you go! Ciao!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans but I do own my Original Characters and the storyline so if anyone uses them without my permission they will face the wrath of Trigon. I have his phone number.**

The Teen Titans knew something was up. Robin had not spoken at all since the Titans had saved Shade's life. As all the Titans stood up from where they had been crouching down next to Shade, they saw Robin glance over at Shade suspiciously. Shade quickly pulled up her collar and pushed her sleeves down. The Titans all began the long walk home. As they all walked, Robin constantly glanced over at Shade, who seemed to be nervously pulling at her gloves and sleeves, making sure they stayed down on her arms. Beast Boy noticed something was very wrong.

"What is up with you two?" Beast Boy asked Robin and Shade.

"Nothing," Robin muttered.

"Seriously, dudes!" Beast Boy yelled in exasperation. "Something is up!"

"No," Shade said. "Nothing is up."

"Then what is it?" Beast Boy asked. "What's going on?"

"Nothing! Just be quiet!" Robin yelled.

Beast Boy shrugged. As the Titans approached the waters that separated them from their beloved Titans Tower, Beast Boy transformed into a giant whale, allowing the other Titans access to the next plot of island land. The Titans all crossed over to the Tower's island and Beast Boy morphed back into a human boy and walked alongside them until they reached the Tower. Beast Boy noticed that Shade was lagging behind, stopping to pull up her sleeve. Beast Boy noticed Shade rubbing her arm roughly and then Shade began glaring at her arm. Beast Boy then gasped. For on Shade's arm were multiple markings that looked like rather odd and strange tattoos. Beast Boy walked towards the glowering Shade.

"What are those?" Beast Boy asked, pointing at Shade's arm.

Beast Boy came to a complete stop in front of Shade. Shade sighed in defeat. She completely pulled up her sleeve, revealing the long exoskeleton. However, Shade pressed a button on the exoskeleton and it retracted back into her suit. All over Shade's arms were strange markings.

"Are they tattoos?" Beast Boy asked.

"Yeah, they are tattoos," Shade said with a sigh.

"Are they removable?" Beast Boy asked.

"No," Shade said. "But if I wish for them to disappear, they do."

"So you can control them?" Beast Boy asked.

"Yes, I guess so," Shade said.

Shade pushed her sleeve back down and pulled her right hand glove off. Instead of Shade's hand being charred like Beast Boy had thought, the hand only had a single burn mark on it, which would probably go away.

"Why isn't it completely burnt?" Beast Boy asked.

"Healing factor," Shade said. "It was burned, but I healed it."

"Oh," Beast Boy said with a nod.

Shade put her glove back on her right hand. Shade flexed her fingers back and forth, causing Beast Boy to smile slightly at her newfound fascination with her newly healed fingers and hand.

"Let's go inside," Beast Boy said.

Shade nodded in response.

Beast Boy put his arm around his ally and the two began the long trek back up to the Titans Tower.


	25. Chapter 25

**The Death Script**

**Chapter 25**

**Author's Note: You've probably figured out why Shade has the exoskeleton on by now, haven't you? Or have you not?**

After arriving back at the Titans Tower, Shade immediately walked into the kitchen and pulled out the soy milk. Shade popped the cap off the soy milk container and chugged all of its entire contents. The rest of the Titans just looked on in shock and surprise as Shade downed the entire bottle of soy milk right in front of their very eyes. Shade finished off the soy milk and threw the now empty container into the trash can. Shade noticed the Titans staring at her and shrugged.

"What?" Shade asked.

All of the Titans just passed out. Freak and Tyler just looked surprised. Shade just looked at them in confusion and shrugged it off. Freak himself was the first of the group to recover from the shock.

"What was that?" Freak asked.

"Nothing," Shade said with a sly grin.

"Oh, really?" Freak asked.

Freak's face now harbored a wide smile. Shade looked at him pointedly.

"You haven't smiled like that since Halloween," Shade said with a laugh.

"Oh, please," Freak said with a dismissive wave. "It was Christmas."

Shade chuckled.

"Yeah," Shade said. "I guess so."

Shade pulled her gloves off and pressed a button on her exoskeleton, causing it to retract into her sleeves. Shade walked into the common room living area and hopped over the couch and laid back. Shade pushed her sleeves up her arms and put her hands behind her head. Freak sat down beside Shade and began looking at her marked arms.

"You showed him, didn't you," Freak said.

"He figured it out," Shade said.

"How did he figure it out?" Freak asked.

"He saw me..." Shade said. "I was wringing out my sleeves."

"And you pulled up your sleeves," Freak said.

"Yes," Shade said with a sigh.

"Oh boy," Freak said.

At that moment, Tyler recovered from his own shock. Tyler walked into the common room and sat down on the couch. He glanced over at Shade and saw her marked up arms.

"Uh... Dude?" Tyler asked.

"Yeah?" Shade asked.

"You're, uh, tatted up," Tyler said.

Tyler pointed at Shade's tattooed arms. Shade sighed. Freak reached over to Shade's arms and gently pulled her sleeves down and over the tattoos.

"Thanks," Shade said.

"You're welcome," Freak said.

Tyler looked pointedly at Shade.

"Why do you have tattoos?" Tyler asked quietly.

Shade shrugged.

"You'll find out someday," Shade said.

"Find out what?" a voice asked.

"Oh boy," Shade muttered.

She was going to have a lot of explaining to do...


	26. Chapter 26

**The Death Script**

**Chapter 26**

**Author's Note: Time for some mysteries to be solved! Ciao, my friends. (Screw this! Just read!)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans but I do own my Original Characters and the story line so if anyone uses them without my permission they will face the wrath of Trigon. I have his phone number.**

As the other Titans awoke from their shock induced stupor, Robin was the only one who seemed to notice that Shade was being a lot more secretive than usual. Beast Boy stretched out and hopped onto the couch from the back.

"What's up?" Beast Boy asked Shade.

"Nothing, Garfield," Shade said with a scowl.

"Hey!" Beast Boy said. "No fair! Can I call you by your real name?"

"You don't know my real name," Shade said.

"I thought it was Zoe Sim," Beast Boy said in confusion.

"Uh... No," Shade said, slightly nervous. "That's a colleague of mine."

"What about Kenny Wild?" Beast Boy asked suspiciously.

"Just another friend," Shade said quickly.

"Okay then," Beast Boy said.

Soon, the rest of the Titans joined the group in the common room. Robin quickly sat down and began to examine the room.

"Bro, what's the hassle?" Beast Boy asked the anxious Robin.

"Yeah," Cyborg said. "It's not like anybody stole anything while we were gone."

Robin kept looking around. Then, very abruptly, Robin began crawling around on all fours, looking for something.

"Boy, is he paranoid," Shade muttered.

"I am not paranoid!" Robin yelled from the floor.

"Yeah, right," Beast Boy said with a snort.

Raven walked into the common room carrying what appeared to be a mug of herbal tea.

"Who's paranoid?" Raven asked.

"Robin," Shade said.

"True," Raven said in a matter of fact tone.

Raven took a small sip of her tea and gagged.

"Who switched the salt with the sugar?" Raven asked angrily.

Beast Boy bolted from the room, followed by a cursing Raven.

"Well," Shade said. "That went well."

Starfire then entered the room.

"Aha!" Robin yelled.

Robin held up what he had been looking for. Robin held up a small black disc, barely the size of his thumb. Shade looked closer at the object.

"A bug?" Shade asked.

Starfire shrieked.

"Do not let it get to me!" Starfire screamed.

Shade chuckled. Starfire was clinging to the couch for dear life.

"No, Starfire," Shade said. "It's a small device that records audio and sometimes video."

"Oh... I see," Starfire said.

"Yes," Robin said. "Someone has been bugging this entire tower!"

"That is not good?" Starfire asked, slightly confused.

"No," Shade said. "Not for them, anyways."

Robin crushed the small device between his thumb and index finger and got up from the floor.

"Split up and search the tower for more bugs," Robin ordered the remaining Titans.

"Joy," Shade muttered under her breath.

Robin glared at Shade. Sade held up her hands in defeat.

"You got me," Shade said. "I'll go search for the bugs. Come on Freak."

As Shade got up and left the room, Freak obediently got up from the couch and followed Shade. As soon as they were gone, Robin had a thoughtful look on his face.

"I wonder what they're hiding," Robin wondered aloud.

"Eep!" Starfire squealed.

"What is it?!" Robin asked, becoming alarmed.

"An accursed bug!" Starfire exclaimed.

Robin sighed as he picked up another black audio recording device and crushed it.

It was going to be a very long day.


	27. Chapter 27

**The Death Script**

**Chapter 27**

**Author's Note: Are you ready for this?! Read and review please! Ciao!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans but I do own my Original Characters and the storyline so if anyone uses them without my permission they will face the wrath of Trigon.**

The moment that Shade left the common room in Titans Tower was the last moment of peace for a while...

Shade pushed Freak into their bedroom.

"What is it?" Freak asked.

"Quiet!" Shade hissed.

Shade checked and made sure there were no intruders or unknown entities about. Shade looked left and right, then up and down.

"Do you think they figured it out?" Shade asked.

"I don't know," Freak said. "Robin's smart."

"That's what I'm worried about," Shade said.

"Don't worry about it," Freak said soothingly.

The two allies were interrupted by an inaudible noise from outside in the common room.

"Yes! I fixed it!" Robin screamed. "I fixed the alarm!"

Shade and Freak headed out to the common room to see what all the fuss was about. Freak wrapped his arm around his surrogate sister's shoulders and walked into the room. The two friends rolled their eyes at an excited Robin, who was dancing around like a madman.

"I fixed the alarm!" Robin yelled.

At that very moment, the alarm went off and all of the lights in the Tower went out. Tyler, now Zakk, Raven, Beast Boy, Cyborg, and Starfire came rushing into the common room. Suddenly, the Teen Titans mainframe database computer's view screen flashed on. An eerily familiar face loomed down at the Titans.

"Hello, Titans," Darzon said.

"What do you want Darzon?" Robin asked.

"My property," Darzon replied.

Darzon smiled at Shade and Freak creepily. Shade smiled sheepishly.

"What do you mean by property?" Robin asked.

"You will see," Darzon said. "Leave my property behind and alone."

Then Darzon's face disappeared. Robin turned to look at Shade, who appeared slightly out of it and quite a bit shaken.

"Why was he staring at you?" Robin asked.

"Charm and appeal?" Shade squeaked out.

"Whatever is the matter, ally Shade?" Starfire asked.

Shade glanced at the watch on Freak's left wrist. The time screen was blinking.

"That's our cue," Shade said.

"What do you mean?" Cyborg asked.

All of a sudden, the Tower began to shake. Freak ran quickly out of the Tower, followed by Zakk, who had transformed back into Tyler. Shade slowly backed away from the confused Titans.

"Stay and help us!" Robin yelled.

"It's too late," Shade said quietly.

And with those final words ringing in the Teen Titans ears, the upper half, thankfully not the lower bottom part, of the Tower collapsed. Shade, Freak, and Tyler ran away from the Tower, followed by a trail of destruction in their wake. Their path was closed off by a large building. But that was their destination. As they entered the building, the sounds of the screams of thousands of Jump City citizens was blocked from their ears. Shade glanced to see if she cut or broke anything. But then she knew what felt missing. But she was too cowardly to admit it.

As Shade wondered what was missing from her life, a metal hand shot up out of the rubble that had once been the top of Titans Tower.


	28. Chapter 28

**The Death Script**

**Chapter 28**

**Author's Note: If you thought the last chapter was confusing, this should help explain it a little bit. Oh, and by the way, if you didn't know, I am going to have you meet Shade's twin brother in this chapter! How exciting! Finally, Shade and Freak aren't evil, they just ran away because they were frightened. But of what? You shall see! Ciao!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans but I do own my Original Characters and the storyline so if anyone uses them without my permission they will face the wrath of Trigon. I have his phone number.**

A large metal Teen Titan emerged from the rubble of the demolished upper half of the Titans Tower. He carefully lifted all of his friends out from the dark energy bubble they had been encased in, which was all thanks to Raven, who had formed the bubble with her powers. Beast Boy crawled out quite dazed.

"I will never get used to that," Beast Boy muttered under his breath.

Unfortunately for Beast Boy, Raven heard every word that was said. Raven used her powers to throw Beast Boy into the ocean, where he promptly turned into a goldfish.

"Mmm!" Cyborg exclaimed. "Dinner!"

"What?!" Raven yelled.

Beast Boy morphed back into a human and began treading water.

"Dude!" Beast Boy yelled. "What the heck is wrong with you?!"

"I don't know, Beast Boy," Cyborg said. "I really don't know."

"So you admit it!" Beast Boy said. "And Raven... Nice outburst there!"

A rock that was sitting on the beach beside the body of water soon became encased in dark energy and burst into a large number of pieces. Cyborg looked towards Beast Boy and waggled his eyebrows slyly, as if he had a plan in mind. However, Robin interrupted the group's thoughts with just two simple words.

"What now?" Robin asked.

"We rebuild the upper part of the Tower," Cyborg said simply.

"Okay..." Robin said.

"How?" Raven asked.

Starfire, who had been silent this whole entire time, now looked up.

"By working together," Starfire said. "I believe it is called, in your terms, teamwork."

Robin and the rest of the Teen Titans nodded. Indeed, they would work together on rebuilding the Tower.

Meanwhile, a distraught Shade and Freak had shed their costumes for normal civilian clothes and now clutched umbrellas as it began to drizzle with rain in Jump City. Their respective secret identities were Shade as Zoe Harley Sim, a freelance photographer, writer, and editor for a local Jump City newspaper, while Freak was Kenneth Rory Wild, a normal kid who helped Zoe out with her newspaper. Now, they were trying to work out a job with the Teen Titans to earn their way back into the Titans Tower.

You know, to get their stuff back.


	29. Chapter 29

**The Death Script**

**Chapter 29**

**Author's Note: Now, if any of you were wondering, Shade and Freak, aka Zoe and Kenny, will cover their tracks and tell the Teen Titans a certain little cover story. Well, this should be fun! Ciao!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans but I do own my Original Characters and the storyline so if anybody uses them without my permission they will face the wrath of Trigon. I have his phone number.**

Zoe Harley Sim, formerly known as the anti hero Shade, and Kenneth Rory Wild, formerly known as Shade's teammate Freak, were standing in front of the Titans Tower. Zoe wiped the sweat from her brow and carefully knocked on the metal Titans Tower door. The door immediately slid open and there stood the leader of the Teen Titans, Robin.

"I thought you guys quit?" Robin asked.

"What do you mean?" Zoe asked.

"Aren't you guys Shade and Freak?" Robin said.

"Who?" Zoe asked. "The criminals? Those thieves?"

"Yeah," Robin said. "Wait, you mean you aren't them?"

"No," Zoe said as she feigned confusion.

Robin smiled. Zoe gave him a smirk.

"So what are you here for?" Robin asked.

"We've been assigned to stay with you," Zoe said.

"Why?" Robin asked.

Zoe held out an official looking document to Robin. Robin took the sheet of paper and read it.

"The Mayor John Steel of Jump City has issued a document of passage to Zoe Harley Sim / Kenneth Rory Wild so as to allow them entrance to the very closed off headquarters of the Teen Titans in the Titans Tower. The reason for this visit is explicitly stated as CONFIDENTIAL and highly dangerous. Please enjoy your visitors!"

"What is this for?" Robin asked, pointing at the paper.

"We came to see what life is like for the Teen Titans," Zoe said.

"But only for how long?" Robin asked.

"Only for one week," Zoe said. "Then we will be on our way."

"Um... Okay," Robin said.

Robin handed Zoe the paper and invited the duo into the Tower. The towering ceilings now held various lamps and light fixtures and other such things. Zoe glanced around and spotted Beast Boy and Raven arguing in the hallway that lead to the common room arguing about who got to control the television first.

"Drama documentary!" Raven shouted.

"Comedy channel!" Beast Boy yelled.

Raven and Beast Boy both stopped arguing when they spotted Zoe and Kenny.

"Hey! Is that Shade and Freak?" Beast Boy asked.

"No," Robin said. "It never was them."

"Oh," Raven said sadly.

"Yeah, I really miss them," Beast Boy said with a sigh.

"Hey! Aren't you the children from the pizzeria?" Robin asked.

"What do you mean?" Kenny asked.

"You know what I mean," Robin said. "Three months ago at Donny's Pizza."

"Oh yeah," Zoe said. "That was us."

"Cool!" Beast Boy said. "You know Shade and Freak! And Zakk!"

"Yeah, we know Shade and Freak," Zoe said.

"So where are they?" Robin asked.

Zoe looked at Kenny nervously before looking back at Robin. Robin motioned for her to tell them where Shade and Freak were.

"Uh... Well..." Zoe started. "Shade and Freak are visiting Reuben."

"Who is Reuben?" Robin asked.

"Reuben is Shade's old ally," Zoe said.

Robin nodded slowly, taking in this new information. Robin invited the two teenage reporters into the common room. As the two friends walked into the common room, they were bombarded with new questions from Cyborg and Starfire, who had obviously been listening in on the conversation. Kenny looked overwhelmed, so Zoe took matters into her own hands.

"QUIET!" Zoe yelled at the top of her lungs.

The room instantly fell silent.

"Well, that went well," Zoe said.

"So who are you?" Cyborg asked the two reporters.

"I'm Zoe Sim, reporter extraordinaire," Zoe said proudly.

"And I'm Kenny Wild, best of the best," Kenny said with a smug look on his face.

"Big whoop," Beast Boy muttered jealously.

Zoe snickered as Kenny shot Beast Boy a glare. Robin cleared his throat and got the group's attention.

"These two reporters have been ordered to stay with us," Robin said. "They are here to stay for one week only to see what life is like in Titans Tower."

"Cool!" Beast Boy said.

At this comment, Zoe crossed her arms.

"I know, right?" Zoe said sarcastically.

Little did any of the Teen Titans know, but Zoe, who was Shade at the time, and Kenny, who was Freak at the time, had been staying in the very same Tower for over one whole week in the previous days.

"So..." Beast Boy said.

Zoe winced. Kenny groaned. Zoe prepared for the imminent question.

"Where are you guys from?" Beast Boy asked.

"Jump City," Zoe said.

"What part of Jump City?" Cyborg questioned the reporters.

"Downtown," Kenny said. "You know, bright lights, great beach."

"So... What district of Jump City?" Robin asked.

"Geez! Slow down!" Zoe said.

"Sorry," Robin said. "But seriously. Which district?"

"District ten," Zoe said.

"Hey! That reminds me of something!" Beast Boy said in excitement.

Zoe rolled her eyes.

"Shut up, String Bean," Zoe said.

All of the Teen Titans turned slowly and looked at Zoe.

"What?" Zoe asked with a shrug.

"You just called Beast Boy String Bean," Cyborg said.

"So?" Zoe asked.

"Only Shade ever called Beast Boy String Bean," Robin said.

"If I recall correctly, then I guess so?" Zoe said.

"Wait a second..." Robin said. "How would you know?"

Zoe scratched her head.

"Well," Zoe started. "I guess some of Shade's mannerisms rubbed off on me."

"True," Robin said. "That could happen."

Zoe breathed a sigh of relief. Kenny wiped the sweat from his forehead. Robin looked at the two children queerly.

"Hey, Zoe?" Robin asked.

Zoe looked up at Robin.

"Yes?" Zoe asked.

"Do you know where Zakk is?" Robin asked.

Zoe scratched the back of her neck nervously.

"Yeah," Zoe said. "We sort of do."

"Okay," Robin said while scratching his chin thoughtfully.

"You want to know where he is," Zoe said abruptly.

"How did you know?" Robin asked.

"Detective mind," Zoe said as she tapped the side of her skull.

"Okay?" Cyborg said uncertainly.

"Huh," Beast Boy said. "I thought only Robin could have that."

Beast Boy walked off with Cyborg into the living room section of the common room to play video games. Starfire went to cook some sort of unmentionable food item that could kill one thousand men with one bite. Raven went off to read and watch the boys play video games. However, Robin stayed behind to try and question Zoe and Kenny, who were in the process of sneaking off to their old room. Robin sighed.

"You guys can have Shade and Freak's old room," Robin said.

Zoe smiled and Kenny did a fist pump in celebration. Robin handed Zoe a room card key. Robin smiled slightly and walked off to the kitchen where Starfire was currently burning toast and her hideous and horrifying alien dish at the same time. Zoe watched as Robin began screaming at the sight of the kitchen. Zoe smirked as Robin began fanning the rising and spreading flames with his cape. Zoe motioned for Kenny to follow her. The two best friends walked down the hallway and towards their old room. As the children walked into the room, they noticed a figure of some sort sitting by the window sill. The shadowy persona turned around and looked straight at the two children. Zoe smirked.

"Hello... Tyler..."


	30. Chapter 30

**The Death Script**

**Chapter 30**

**Author's Note: Someone questioned me on whether or not Shade and Freak will reappear to the Teen Titans. Well, that is a surprise. One that will be well worth the wait. This chapter is the longest one yet. Prepare to be amazed! Sorry for the late update! This will now be updated only once a week due to school, work, and a crazy dog of mine. Read and review please! Ciao!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans but I do own my Original Characters and the storyline so if I catch anyone using them without my permission they will face the wrath of Trigon. I have his phone number.**

The sun set slowly on the horizon of Jump City, signaling for the inhabitants of the bustling city to go to bed. However, three such inhabitants were not asleep. Those three inhabitants just happened to be Zoe Sim, Kenny Wild, and Tyler...

Zoe stood still...

Kenny had his hands up in surrender...

The figure in the window of their bedroom turned slowly to look at them. The shadows cleared to reveal a very solemn Tyler.

"You need to tell then," Tyler said pointedly.

"About what?" Zoe asked.

Tyler sighed and walked over to the two children. Zoe looked at Tyler questioningly. Tyler placed a hand on Zoe's left shoulder.

"Well," Tyler started. "First you need to tell them who you are."

"We plan on having our other sides make an appearance," Zoe said.

Tyler looked at Zoe queerly.

"If that's what you mean," Zoe said swiftly.

Tyler pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed.

"You two are quite capable, I know that," Tyler said. "But I do worry for you."

"Why?" Kenny asked suspiciously.

"He doesn't take betrayal nicely," Tyler said quietly.

The words Tyler spoke silenced Zoe and Kenny's unspoken questions and thoughts. For a moment, all that could be heard was the sound of the curtains rustling in the open window.

"So..." Zoe said. "How's Reuben?"

"He's doing fine," Tyler said. "He wants to see you."

"Well," Zoe said. "I'll think about it."

"What do you mean?" Tyler asked.

Zoe sighed and walked over to Tyler.

"You'll see," Zoe said. "Going out in costume would draw the enemy's attention to Reuben's house."

"Then what would happen?" Tyler asked timidly.

"The enemy would kill Reuben," Zoe said with a saddened look on her face.

Kenny put a comforting hand on Zoe's shoulder.

"So, explain to me something," Tyler said while crossing his arms across his chest.

"What do you want to know?" Zoe asked.

"Who is Reuben exactly?" Tyler asked. "I know he's a friend of yours and all... But that's about it."

"Reuben... is my twin brother," Zoe said.

Needless to say, Tyler's eyes bugged out of their sockets.

And then Tyler passed out.

Meanwhile, in the Titans Tower main covert ops room...

"I'm telling you, they know something!" Robin shouted at Cyborg.

"No way, man!" Cyborg yelled back at Robin.

Beast Boy and Raven sighed in exasperation. Starfire floated over to Cyborg and tapped him on the shoulder.

"What is it, Starfire?" Cyborg asked seriously.

"I have some news," Starfire said sadly.

"What news?" Robin asked.

Starfire held out a piece of paper that had apparently been printed out of a computer. Cyborg had recently taught Starfire how to use a laptop computer. Robin snatched the piece of paper rather roughly out of Starfire's hand. Robin scanned the document and then handed it to Cyborg. Cyborg stared at the paper in shock.

The document was the criminal record of Shade and Freak. The record was in tiny print and all Cyborg could see on the paper was black letters.

"Why did our new friends not enlighten us?" Starfire asked sadly.

"Why didn't they tell us how bad it was?" Cyborg asked.

"Why didn't they tell us they were wanted in six cities?" Robin asked.

Raven walked over to Cyborg and snatched the criminal record out of his hands. Raven read the entire document quickly.

"Why didn't they tell us that Kenneth Wild and Zoe Sim don't exist?" Raven asked.

That shocked all of the Teen Titans...


	31. Chapter 31

**The Death Script**

**Chapter 31**

**Author's Note: So very sorry for the wait! Life hit me full throttle this week, or, should I say, month. High School has me in a position where either I can focus and do solely my school work... Or... I can write FanFiction. I do believe I deserve a well earned break. Also, keep reviewing please! If I do not reach my goal of at the very least twenty reviews, then I will not be able to improve my work and writing! Please continue to support me with your favorites and follows. Thank You! By the way, the brain, named Brain, says hello to you. Happy reading! Ciao!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans but I do own my Original Characters and the storyline so if anyone uses them without my permission they will face the wrath of Trigon. I have his phone number.**

Shade was in disguise, as her secret identity Zoe Sim. Freak had stayed behind at the Titans Tower as Kenneth Wild so that there would be no suspicions. Shade was in a black leather jacket, blue jeans, a deep purple tank top, and was wearing bright purple sneakers that clashed with her outfit. In Jump City, it was dark in the sky, but with all of the lights, sights, and sounds of the city, it was hardly even dark out. Shade stole across the town, pilfering a basket of muffins and picking a taxi driver's pocket along the way, and made it to her desination. Shade pulled the black ninja mask out of her jacket pocket and put it on once she was out of sight from the citizens of Jump City. Shade made her way towards a dark and shadowy building, entering it through a pair of long double wooden doors. Shade went through three more sets of doors and then went straight down a hallway, through another set of double doors, and entered the main room of the building. Inside the main room was a naturally colored wooden desk, a black swivel chair, and a black laptop placed atop the desk. Shade grinned slyly underneath her mask and walked over to the desk. Shade stepped behind the desk, sat down in the chair, and powered up the laptop. Shade pulled a slim black flash drive out of her pocket and placed it into a USB drive slot in the side of the laptop computer. Shade logged into the guest user account of the laptop and hacked into the system settings. She then changed the password to a series of numbers in the common English numeric code. She then logged out of the guest user name account and logged into the main system account, which had the user name entitled "REDMASK". Shade sent all of the files on the computer to the flash drive, logged out of the "REDMASK" account, and unplugged the flash drive. Shade placed the flash drive into her pocket and breathed a sigh of relief. However, at that very moment, a man in a red full face mask, which had no eye holes, a black business suit, and a fedora hat. The man was carrying a brown leather briefcase and holding a cell phone in his hand and keeping it by his ear. The man spotted Shade and locked gazes with her. Shade scowled underneath her mask. Shade noticed a flash of green in the corner of the room and glanced over to her left side. There was nothing in the room but a few shadows and a couple of moths. Shade shook her head and dismissed the green as just a figment of her imagination.

However, as Shade turned to look back at the black and red clad man, she did not notice the tiny green cat slinking away in the shadows...


End file.
